The Experiment
by SC Mom
Summary: D.I.L.F. Contest Entry: Alice and Bella are best friends. Jasper is Alice's hot dad who Bella has been lusting over since high school. Now that Bella is all grown up and newly divorced, Alice thinks it's time for a little experiment. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Ninapolitan's

D.I.L.F. Contest

The Experiment

SC Mom

Bella/Jasper

Human

I have always wondered why five o'clock traffic started at four PM on Friday. _I mean, are all these people really able to leave work an hour and a half early just because it's the last day of the work week?_

I shook my head and drummed my fingers on the steering wheel. The car in front of me had four or five faded bumper stickers, the ones that are so old you wonder if they are even relevant to this particular driver. _Were they purchased by the original owner? How many times had the vehicle changed hands since then?__Why didn't the new driver bother to remove the old stickers, or at least find new ones more specific to their tastes?_

I sighed and blew my bangs out of my eyes. These were the things I thought about whenever I found myself bumper to bumper in the unforgiving South Carolina summer heat. I scanned through the radio channels and stopped at an old Nirvana song. Kurt Cobain could always brush away the cobwebs and allow me access to long forgotten memories, and I thought about Alice, Rosalie, and I—how we had spent so much of our junior and senior years of high school driving this very same stretch of highway, listening to Nirvana, REM, and Pearl Jam, smoking Marlboro Lights, and planning our futures. Here I was almost 10 years later, and I shuddered when I thought about how far my life had strayed from those hopeful plans.

I lit a cigarette and took a long drag, trying to stave off the emotional breakdown that was perched on the horizon, just waiting for a moment of weakness. Then, as if she sensed my ill mood, my phone rang. _Alice_, I thought, not even bothering to check the caller ID. She always knew.

"Hey girl, thank God you called, I was just about to cross the yellow line."

"Not funny, Bella," Alice muttered. She was so easy to annoy. She paused and then sighed loudly. "Are you smoking?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Umm....no? These aren't mine; I was just, um, holding them for someone else."

Alice snorted. "When did you start back?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I don't know. I guess it would be about the time I realized that I was going to become a twenty four year old divorcee. It probably had something to do with my no good, lying, son of a bitch husband fucking another woman while I was working double shifts at the hospital to make up for him being out of work." I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel, flicked my cigarette butt out of the window, and reached for my pack. "Damn it, now I'm chain smoking."

"Calm down, Bella. Concentrate on your driving. I will never forgive you if you die in a fiery car crash because you were thinking about _him_. It's been over a year; you need to let it go."

I felt angry tears warming my eyes. Why did everyone always say things like that? It was always the ones who had never even been married. How dare they try to pretend like they knew what it was like to lose the person you thought you'd be in love with on your death bed. Of course, I knew Alice had the best intentions. She wanted me to move on, to be happy…to be like her. I think she felt guilty whenever she was near me. Like because my life sucked, hers should to. That made everything even worse. I had no intention of ruining things for everyone I cared about. I would not share my emotional baggage.

"Okay, so don't kill me, but I have some bad news," Alice squeaked, but I could actually _hear_her smiling. _Bad news my ass.__What was she up to?_

"Alice....what's going on," I asked suspiciously. The cars in front of me had finally started moving, and I could see my exit, just a quarter of a mile up the road. "Where are you? I'm almost at your house."

Alice whispered her response so low even she couldn't have heard it.

"What?" I asked, exiting the interstate and turning onto the road that would take me to Alice's childhood home.

"I'm in Dallas," she muttered, "I missed my connecting flight. I won't be able to fly out until the morning."

She _had_ to be kidding me.

"Are you kidding me? Alice, I'm two miles from your house. Are you telling me I'm gonna have to spend my weekend with Mom and Phil? This day just gets better and better." I rubbed my forehead and pulled into the Walmart parking lot.

"No, you don't. I just called Dad. He was expecting us anyway, and he's got all the stuff ready to grill out. He's expecting you. I told him you'd be there."

My face immediately emptied itself of blood and I let my head rest on the steering wheel. Her words echoed through my head, but I couldn't get them to stay still long enough to make sense.

"Bella? Are you still there?" Alice sounded worried, but something in her tone also sounded guilty. Alice was a terrible liar. The words stopped moving around in my head, and suddenly everything made sense.

"Alice Brandon, you're lying. You didn't miss your connecting flight, did you?"

"I know what you're thinking, Bella, but I really did. I'm catching the first flight out of here, but it's not until seven AM. Spending the night at the airport is not exactly something I'm excited about."

I closed my eyes, and tried to talk my racing heart into slowing down. Alice's dad. I used to say he had ruined me for all other men. Not that we had ever been anything more to one other than friend's dad and daughter's friend, but he was my yardstick, by which all others were measured. He was the perfect man – rugged, funny, smart, talented, incredibly gorgeous. I squeezed my eyes shut. Why was I thinking like this right now? What was Alice thinking? I couldn't do this; I couldn't possibly go to Alice's house alone and have a cookout with her father who had starred in nearly all of my late adolescent sexual fantasies.

"Bella? Please talk to me. What's going on? Are you picturing my daddy naked?" She stifled a giggle and I groaned. Too many wine coolers during our senior trip had led to my humiliating admission that I lusted after my best friend's father, and I had not been able to live it down ever since. The problem was, Alice wasn't freaked out, and she didn't just think it was funny. She thought it was perfect, and ever since I had turned 18, she had been trying to convince me to make a move. I, of course, informed her that she was nuts, that there was something creepy and unnatural about her best friend fucking her daddy. She had even taken to calling me "mommy" when she drank. She thought this was endlessly entertaining; I just had to make sure we never drank around her dad.

"Alice," I whined. "Why are you doing this to me? Did I murder one of your relatives in a past life or something? I'm turning around." I began turning the wheel, preparing to head back down the road in the opposite direction, hoping to make it to my Mom's house before it got dark. My mom had this weird thing about not answering the door after dark and I knew Phil would be on the road. He played minor league baseball and traveled almost every weekend.

"Isabella Swan, do _not_ turn around. I told him you were coming. He's marinating steaks and making that man cave of his look presentable. He's even wearing a shirt with sleeves _and_ his good jeans. He's looking forward to having some company. He's excited to see you Bella." She paused. "You disappoint him and I'll give him the tape." She had a defiant edge to her voice, and I couldn't be sure whether she was bluffing or not.

"You cannot give him the tape, Alice. I was nineteen years old and piss drunk. That was six years ago!"

Alice was smirking; I could practically see that smug look on her face through the phone.

"I'm sure daddy would be interested to hear about all the things you'd like to do to him. Maybe I should include a glossary in case he gets confused..." she trailed off deviously.

I shook my head and tried not to laugh. Then I realized that I had indeed stopped turning around when Alice told me to. I shook my head. She just had that kind of a personality. She was tiny, but authoritative. I always attributed that to her growing up without a mother. Fathers didn't generally mirror submissive behavior for their daughters. Alice had never even met her mother. Her parents were sixteen years old when she was born, and her mom had signed over her parental rights while they were still in the hospital. I don't know quite how he did it, but Mr. Brandon had managed to raise her all by himself and she had turned out to be a truly amazing human being. When she wasn't plotting my eternal humiliation, that is.

"Alice, I can't do this. I'm not ready, and what makes you think he would even be interested?"

"Bella, you're never gonna be ready. You're just gonna have to take a leap and see what happens. I'm not blind. You guys are perfect for each other. You're both adults. I just want to put you two in an empty house for one night and see if any sparks fly. As an experiment."

"Well, I'm glad I can serve as your guinea pig," I answered dryly. I pulled out of the parking lot and started heading in the direction of Alice's ridiculously long dirt road. I could remember walking down that road in the dark many years ago, clutching onto Alice and Rosalie, the three of us shrieking at any number of imaginary threats as we stood on that threshold between youth and adulthood. I remembered watching Mr. Brandon work in his garden and chop wood for their wood burning stove. I would always ask him to play his guitar and sing whenever I spent the night. Alice would bury her face in her hands and beg him to stop, utterly humiliated, while I would watch, mesmerized by the way his fingers would race over the strings of his twelve string acoustic, and loving the way he would close his eyes when he sang. His voice sounded like John Denver, James Taylor, and Van Morrison, with just a touch of young Jerry Garcia. It was an unfathomably sexy voice.

"Okay Alice, I'm turning into the driveway now. I'll call you later. Promise me one thing. Promise me you didn't say anything to him about my...er...feelings." Wow, just pulling onto that driveway had unleashed a swarm of butterflies in my stomach, and I found myself feeling rather flushed as I bumped and bounced down the rather nicely maintained dirt drive. I smiled. Mr. Brandon had always been a stickler about that road. When we were in high school, he would have Alice work on speed bumps before she could come out on the weekends, and anyone caught driving too fast would find themselves in the same boat. I had worked that shift on more than one occasion.

"Of course I didn't, Bella. I'm not an idiot." She paused. _Here it comes_, I thought. "Now, I may have mentioned, you know, in passing, that you guys have a lot in common, in terms of tastes in music, fashion sense, and political affiliation."

I laughed in spite of myself. "You're a real piece of work, Brandon. Now leave me alone so I can think impure thoughts about your daddy."

"Go easy on him, Bella. I'll call you later." I hung up the phone just as the house came into view. It was a cute little log home with a wide porch wrapped around three sides. I could just make out the vegetable garden out back where Mr. Brandon grew the tomatoes and peppers that he used to make his own salsa. There is nothing sexier than a man who makes his own salsa. His truck was in the driveway and I laughed at his bumper stickers promoting peace and simplicity, and, of course, music. I wasn't quite ready to venture inside yet, so I leaned against my hood and lit another cigarette. I turned my face up and closed my eyes against the late afternoon sun. What was I getting myself into?

"Busted."

I jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly dropped the cigarette on the ground, covering it with my shoe. I raised my face to look at him, and really hoped I was just imagining the blush that I felt creeping into my cheeks.

"Um...Hi, Mr. Brandon. Sorry, I was just...uh...Alice called, and..." I was having a very difficult time being anything other than a floundering moron and I couldn't shake the feeling that I had just been caught doing something wrong. I felt like I was 17 years old, and apparently I was acting like it, too.

He smiled, and I melted. "Bella, call me Jasper, please. You're way too old to call me Mr. Brandon."

"Well, I'm not exactly collecting social security, but okay. Hi....Jasper. See, that just sounds weird."

"Not to me, it's been my name for the last 41 years."

_Wait.__Did he just wink?_ I began to sweat as I worried about all the things that Alice could have told him. She wouldn't have. _Would she?_ I tried to compose myself. When I looked up, Mr. Bran...I mean, Jasper, was regarding me with an amused look on his face. She did. That little tramp would pay. God, he was sexy. The last six years had been kind to him, as the years are kind to so many men. He was tan and toned, but not overly muscular. Tiny lines had just begun to crease the corners of his eyes and mouth and across his forehead, but the whole effect was more rugged than old. His eyes were almost turquoise, lined with thick, dark brown lashes. His face was smooth and I could smell the faint scent of shaving cream in the air. Had he shaved just for this occasion? My stomach began to do that churning thing again. I realized that I was just standing there staring, so I forced myself to make eye contact, and try, once again, to speak intelligibly.

"Nice shirt," I mumbled, nodding at the Terrapin Station shirt he was wearing. It fit him perfectly, hanging to just below his hip bones. At that moment I was seized with an almost irresistible urge to reach up under that shirt, and run my hands along the beautiful taut skin just above his waistband. I managed to tear myself from my reverie long enough to notice that he had moved closer. His arm was extended and I dumbly stood there staring for what seemed like a full minute before I even noticed.

"I was joking about the busted thing," he said, grinning. "I was actually coming to offer you one of these."

I looked down to his hand and saw that he was offering me a beer. Killian's Red. Boy, I really was in trouble. _So the guy had to have perfect taste in alcohol too?_ I smoothed my sweaty palms against the gauzy fabric of my floor length peasant skirt and took the bottle that he offered. He had already popped the top, and the sip I took was very welcome as I let the cold liquid cool my parched mouth and throat.

"Nice," I sighed. "Thanks." Why was I speaking in monosyllables? I hoped the beer's alcohol content would help to squelch my nerve induced stupidity.

"Oh," he said, patting his pockets and producing a white box. "You shouldn't have to waste that cigarette." He nodded in the direction of my foot and I blushed for the hundredth time in the past 5 minutes.

"Oh yeah," I said quietly, and then I mumbled something incoherent about "old habits dying hard". I took the cigarette he offered, noting that we smoked the same brand. "Thanks." I started to reach in my pocket for my lighter, but he was faster. He flicked the wheel of his sliver Zippo and held it out for me. My stomach flip flopped at our close proximity, and I thought my face would never fully recover from all the blushing. I leaned towards the flame and took a long drag. I straightened up and took a few steps back. Jasper had moved toward his truck and was lowering the tailgate. He sat down on it and patted the empty space beside him. I joined him on the tailgate, turning so I could lean against the side of the truck bed with my knees bent in front of me. I rested my chin on my knees and took another slow drag off my cigarette. I noticed he had lit his own and we sat, puffing contentedly, enjoying the silence. He was the first to speak.

"So," he sighed. "Alice clued me in."

My heart actually seemed to stop beating. I briefly wondered if he knew CPR, in case it didn't start back on its own, but that led to another thought, completely unrelated to sudden cardiac arrest. I swallowed loudly. "She did?" I squeaked. I actually fucking _squeaked_. Suddenly, I couldn't look at him. I lowered my face to my knees and prayed I could just disappear. I felt warmth on my upper arm and realized he was touching me. I jerked my face up to look at him, and at his hand that was still attached to my bicep. I must have looked panicked, because his face took on a concerned expression.

"Divorce is nothing to be ashamed of, especially when infidelity is involved. I'm really sorry you had to go through that…and at such a young age." He dropped his hand back to his lap and looked away.

I let out the breath I had been holding and absentmindedly touched my fingertips to the place that his hand had occupied just seconds earlier. His words echoed in my head. "At such a young age." He still thought of me as a kid. I tried not to let the disappointment show on my face as I took a final drag and put the cigarette out in the ashtray he was now holding.

"I need to use the bathroom," I blurted out. I was really beginning to feel like an idiot, and I needed to talk to Alice, right away.

He smiled and nodded toward the house. "Go ahead. Make yourself at home. I'm gonna go get a few things from the garden and start the grill."

I grabbed my purse from the front seat of my car and hurried towards the house, grateful for a few minutes alone. I opened the back door and was immediately bombarded with memories. That smell – patchouli and sandalwood, mixed with the scent of fresh laundry. I breathed in deeply and continued through the kitchen. The house was small and dark. I thought it was very cozy and inviting. Alice said it made her claustrophobic. I walked into the living room with its wood burning stove, worn sofa, and mounted deer heads. Jasper's guitar sat propped against the recliner and CDs were spread all over the coffee table. I smiled. Nothing here had changed. I decided to use the bathroom off of Alice's room at the back of the house. I walked into her room and shut the door behind me. Then I began dialing like a mad woman. She answered on the first ring.

"I've been waiting for you to call! What's going on? Where's my dad? Did you kiss him yet?" Alice was breathless and excited—I laughed at my best friend's enthusiasm.

"Slow down there, cupid," I sighed. "He just pointed out how young I am." I relayed the story to her and she insisted that the only thing she had told him was that I had divorced my husband last year. I told her about the beer, the tailgate moment, and the butterflies that had taken up permanent residence in my abdomen. She listened to all of it without comment. She was silent for a moment when I'd finished.

"It's pretty obvious what's going on, Bella," she sighed. "He's nervous too. He doesn't know how you feel about him, so he's taking two steps forward and one step back. Just relax, if you've only been there ten minutes and the sexual tension is already as thick as you make it seem, you may not even want me to come home tomorrow."

"I wish I had your confidence," I muttered. "I better go. I'd hate for him to come in from the garden and find me hiding out in your room, talking on the phone. No need for him to think of me as any younger than he already does." I peeked out the window and froze when I didn't see him in the garden. "I gotta go, Alice," I whispered. "I'll call you later." I flipped the phone shut and checked my reflection in the mirror. Satisfied that I at least didn't _look_ 16 years old, I opened the door and walked out into the hall. I looked up just in time to narrowly avoid running right into Jasper, whose vision was currently obscured by the shirt he was pulling over his head. I audibly gasped at the sight of his rock hard abdominal muscles and his low slung button fly jeans. It was almost....too much.

He cleared his throat and my eyes shot up to see him standing in front of me, well into my personal space. I started stammering out an apology, but couldn't seem to find the presence of mind to back up and let the man through. I forgot that his bedroom was across from Alice's and it was clear that was his destination.

He gave me a sheepish grin and held his arms up like he was surrendering. "I'd give me a pretty wide berth if I were you. Maggie decided it was a good idea to go swimming in the pond and then make sure I knew how much she loves me." I realized then that his shirt and pants were soaked. I moved to the side to let him by, and we did that annoying "dancing" thing that happens when two people can't coordinate themselves to let each other pass. He flashed me the most adorable little grin, lightly gripped my shoulders, and held me in place while he stepped around me. His breath was in my face, and even with the wet dog smell that covered his clothes, he smelled amazing.

"I'll be right back," he whispered before squeezing and quickly releasing my shoulders, then walking down the hall to his bedroom.

That was when I began to understand the concept of the word swoon. I held onto the wall for support and made my way back to the living room where I flopped onto the sofa. I could feel my nipples pressing against the front of my cotton tank top.

"Stupid, overly responsive, boobs," I muttered. I shuddered as I remembered how his fingertips had brushed against the outside of my breasts when he reached for my shoulders. I thought about his naked torso and how closely we had stood together. I thought about his smell and the way my body had responded to his touch. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the sofa, kicking off my Birkenstock sandals and stretching my legs out in front of me. I heard the shower cut on, and just the thought of him in there naked, lathered, and wet, made my body respond even more, soon after that I was sitting up and looking around for a distraction. I picked up a handful of CDs off the table and started flipping through them. I stopped at a live Dead CD and walked over to the stereo. A few seconds later the first chords of Dire Wolf filled the room and I was starting to feel calmer. I padded into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. I was closing the door when my eyes locked on a bowl covered with saran wrap on the top shelf. I took a closer look and let out a little squeal. I tiptoed down the hall and when I was sure I still heard the shower on, I ran back to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I reached up and grabbed the bowl, kicking the door closed with my foot. I hopped up to sit on the counter and swung my legs back and forth.

"Mr. Brandon's homemade icing," I whispered as I removed the saran wrap. Alice, Rosalie, and I used to eat this stuff all the time, no cake required. I dipped my finger in the bowl and scooped out some of the sweet pink icing. I ate with giddy delight, giggling just like a little kid. It was as good as I remembered. I heard footsteps, so I jumped up, replaced the saran wrap, and shoved the bowl back in the fridge. I had just closed the door when Jasper came through the doorway, looking absolutely delicious in dark jeans and a forest green polo shirt. His brown hair fell to his cheekbones in the front and he had brushed it away from his eyes. He smelled like patchouli and soap.

"Wow," I said, grinning. "You clean up nice. I didn't know you even owned anything with a collar."

"Funny," he muttered, but he was grinning too. "It _may_ be laundry day."

Again with the wink. I was starting to think maybe Alice was right, and that thought sent a shiver through my body. He walked over to the sink and pulled a cutting board out of the drawer.

"Have a seat." He pointed to a stool with the knife he was holding. "I was just gonna make some salsa."

"Yum."

He looked up at me and smirked. "By the way, you've got some icing on your face."

I gave a nervous little laugh and started wiping at my face blindly. He watched me while he chopped the tomatoes and then shook his head. He put down his knife, wiped his hands on a towel, and leaned over towards me. He reached out and wiped the corner of my mouth with his finger, and I swear it took every ounce of willpower I possessed to keep my shit together. When he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the icing off his finger, I almost fell off my stool. It was an innocent gesture. He didn't do some cheesy slow motion sex lick. I think that's part of what made the action so sexy, the simplicity of the gesture.

"Don't worry; I saved plenty of room for dinner. What are you fixing me?" I asked playfully, giving him a wide smile.

He laughed, shook his head, and went back to chopping the tomatoes. "You're not even going to pretend to help?"

I propped my feet up on the other stool and took a sip of my beer. "Nope. I have absolutely no interest in learning to cook. Not when I have a perfectly good cook right here in front of me."

He rolled his eyes and flicked a piece of tomato at me. I watched as he began to chop the bell peppers and onions. "Be nice to me or I'm gonna tell Alice," I teased.

He snorted, not even looking up. "I'm not afraid of Alice."

"Liar," I said, opening my cell phone.

He turned around and I once again found myself within 3 inches of his gorgeous chest. He snatched my cell phone and flipped it closed. "Okay, you got me." He handed the phone back to me and his fingers brushing mine sent a wave of tingles up my arm. His voice lowered a bit when he said, "Let me know how I can make it up to you." _You can take me right here on this counter top,_ my inner voice screamed, but I kept my composure and managed to tear my eyes away from his.

"You could play for me later."

He grinned. "You got it. Play your cards right and I may even sing a little."

"I'm counting on it." I smiled and realized I was so glad that I had decided to come over. I was having fun for the first time in so long. I sighed contentedly; sipping my beer and watching this amazing man chop parsley, and mix ingredients in a small glass bowl. Every once in a while he would look up at me and smile. God, he had the greatest smile.

"Alright, are you ready to taste?" He held a tortilla chip with a small pile of salsa in front of my face. I leaned forward and took a bite, quickly covering my mouth to hold in any run away chip pieces. I chewed and then nodded appreciatively.

"Excellent."

"Good. I haven't made it for anyone in so long. I was a little nervous. Grab that bag of chips and we'll take this party outside so I can cook you an amazing meal."

I swear if he winked at me one more time I could not be held accountable for my actions. I grabbed the chips and my beer and walked towards the back door. Jasper grabbed the steaks out of the fridge and the salsa and followed me.

"Nice skirt."

Cue blush, dopey grin, and butterflies. I walked out the back door and into the cooling night air. I found a spot on the bench that surrounded the deck and pulled my knees to my chest. It was a beautiful summer night, mercifully cool after the heat of the day, and I settled in to watch my own personal Tyler Florence working the grill. Jasper had deposited the bowl of salsa beside me and I loaded up a chip while I watched him place two gorgeous looking steaks on the hot grill. They sizzled deliciously; he closed the lid and came to sit beside me.

We sat, eating chips, drinking beer, and talking, and I couldn't remember the last time conversation had flowed so easily. I told him about my new job writing for a local newspaper and he filled me in on his adventures teaching primitive technologies to kids at a small private school in town.

"Still picking up roadkill?" I asked, laughing around a mouthful of chips.

"You know it," he answered. "The other day I showed my first graders a complete possum skeleton. They loved it."

I shook my head and laughed. "I love the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about dead animal carcasses."

"You like the way my eyes sparkle, huh?" He grinned and raised his eyebrows at me, my cheeks began to burn. A somewhat uncomfortable silence fell upon us, his words seeming to echo all around as I tried desperately to think of something to say to break the tension. Luckily, the steaks needed to be turned, so Jasper got up to tend to them and I pressed my palms to my cheeks, trying to cool them off.

"I'm gonna go grab the vegetables from the kitchen. Have you ever had grilled zucchini?"

I shook my head dumbly and watched him walk into the kitchen. I swallowed the last of my beer and lit a cigarette, using my time alone to channel some semblance of normalcy. Several minutes passed and I began to wonder what was keeping him. The steaks smelled amazing and my stomach growled in anticipation of a phenomenal meal. The buzzing of my phone in my purse made me jump; I opened it and saw that it was a text message from Alice.

_Bella, he just called me.__Get somewhere where you can talk.__Alice._

I had just palmed my phone when Jasper walked outside, carrying a tray of bright green, no doubt, homegrown zucchini and a clean plate for the steaks.

"These will cook pretty fast, so we should be eating soon," he said, opening the grill top and depositing the vegetables next to the steaks. I needed to talk to Alice right away. My palms were sweating and I was terrified that he had called Alice to rescue him from the pathetic horny loser sitting on his deck. When he turned back to face me I pointed towards my beer.

"I'm gonna use the restroom. Do you want another one?"

He nodded; I turned on my heel and all but ran for the sanctity of Alice's bathroom. I opened my phone and dialed Alice's number. Once again, she answered on the first ring. At first I couldn't understand a thing she was saying with all the squealing going on. I waited for her to stop before I bothered to try to respond.

"Alice, what the hell's going on? I can't understand a word you're saying."

I heard her take a deep breath, and then she spoke. "It is so on, Bella. You're driving him crazy, in such a good way." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was convinced that everything besides "you're driving him crazy", was just a figment of my imagination.

"Are you listening to me, Bella? My dad just called to ask me what I thought you'd do if he kissed you! I've never heard him act so flustered."

"What!?" I began pacing around the small bathroom. "What should I do? Oh my God, now I'm even more nervous. He wants to kiss me? Why doesn't he just do it? He doesn't need to ask your permission."

"No shit, Bella. The man is a nervous wreck. Do you realize that you've got him worked up to the point that he needed to call his _daughter_ to ask for advice on how to proceed?"

"What did you tell him?" I asked warily.

She laughed. "I told him to jump you. I told him that you've wanted him for the past eight years, and that you've probably already had to change your unmentionables at least once tonight."

"Funny, Alice. Be serious please. I only have a few more seconds to talk here. For God's sake, please tell me what to do!"

"Okay, Okay. Please calm down. I told him to wait for the right moment and lay one on you. I didn't mention any of your feelings about him. I just told him I was positive you wouldn't smack him."

I laughed. "Thanks Alice. I guess I better go. Thanks for calling. I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Sure, just don't call _too_soon after it happens. Remember, to you he may be a hot piece of ass, but he's still my daddy."

"You got it. I'll call you later." I hung up the phone and splashed some water on the back of my neck. The suspense was going to be the death of me. _How was I supposed to walk back in there and act like everything was normal?__How long had I been in here anyway?_I checked my watch. Just under three minutes. That was normal enough. I opened the door and walked swiftly to the kitchen to retrieve two beers, then I headed back out onto the deck. He was at the grill, transferring the steaks and vegetables onto plates.

"I thought maybe you had made a run for it," he said without turning around.

I walked up beside him and punched him playfully in the arm. "Not a chance. This smells amazing."

He smiled and handed me a plate. "Shall we?"

I took my plate over to the small outside table and sat down. Jasper sat across from me. My heart was beating so fast as I tried to play it as cool as possible.

"Ladies first," he said, nodding towards my plate. I took my fork and knife and cut a piece of steak. I could feel his eyes on me as I brought it to my mouth and took a bite. I tried to chew as daintily as I could. The meat was juicy and perfectly seasoned, and I closed my eyes, nodding my approval.

"Delicious." When I opened my eyes, I was aware of something in his eyes that made me squirm a little in my seat. I took a bite of zucchini. "Okay, this is so good; it's ruined all other vegetables for me."

He laughed, shook his head, and we continued eating in comfortable silence for several minutes.

"So, what are you thinking?" Jasper asked when the silence had become less than comfortable.

"I was thinking that you remind me a lot of Tyler Florence." I had almost finished my steak and I speared a piece of zucchini, dragging it through the juices from the steak that were left on my plate before popping it in my mouth.

He smiled. "Tyler Florence, eh? He's the good looking one?"

My buzz kept my embarrassment at bay and I found myself flirting a little too comfortably when I said, "He's alright. Though, I must admit, my heart lies with Alton Brown."

"Is that so?" He was flirting too. "What does it for you? The glasses? I think I may have some reading glasses around here somewhere?" He wiped his mouth on his napkin and pushed his empty plate forward, taking a long sip of beer.

I thought for a moment. "It's partly the glasses, I guess, but what can I say? I like a man who can tell me the history and science behind everything from apple pie to mayonnaise." I giggled a little too loudly and made a mental note to stop drinking. I certainly didn't want to turn into a slobbering drunk now.

Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I do teach science, you know."

"Well, maybe you should go get those glasses you mentioned before and teach me all about the history of steak and the science of grilling." I was amazed that I was able to maintain eye contact with him as I flirted shamelessly.

Suddenly, Jasper stood up and held out his hand to me. "I'm pretty sure I can think of my own little trick to win your affections," he said with a confidence that was incredibly sexy. I felt my body respond so strongly that it startled me. And he wasn't even touching me yet. I looked up at him from under my lashes and took the hand he offered. He pulled me gently to my feet and led me into the living room, stopping in front of the recliner.

"Sit," he said and I immediately complied. The warmth between my legs intensified and my mind wandered briefly to what Alice had jokingly said about my underwear earlier. I blushed and wondered if he had any idea what he was doing to me.

Jasper had dropped my hand and gone to retrieve his guitar from the corner. _He_has_to know what he's doing_, I thought. I shifted a little on the recliner and met his gaze as he settled himself on the floor next to my chair. He positioned his guitar in his lap and began picking a somewhat familiar tune, his fingers racing over the strings, adding depth and dimension to the simple chords. My breath caught when I realized what he was playing. As he began to sing the words to "Romeo and Juliet" by Dire Straits, I felt my heart race and my hands tremble. I chanced a glance at him and realized he was watching me while he sang. His eyes were smoldering as they burned into mine, and in an uncharacteristically bold move, I lowered myself so I was seated on the floor next to him. Surprise registered in his eyes and the smile that creased his beautiful face made my insides tingle. He stopped playing and nodded towards his lap, holding the guitar up and out of the way to make room.

"Come here, beautiful girl," he whispered, somewhat uncertainly, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

I willed my body to move forward, crawling tentatively into his warm lap, shivering slightly with the realization that I was now wrapped in his strong arms. He reached around me and brought the guitar into position on my lap. He began playing again, nuzzling my hair lightly with his nose. I had to remind myself to breathe. He sang the lyrics into my hair, his breath tickling my ear deliciously. I gripped his shins with both hands until my knuckles went white, closed my eyes, and leaned back into his chest. His arms were wrapped around me as he continued to play softly. When he finished singing the last chorus I gasped as I felt his warm lips graze the side of my neck. He planted sweet, open mouthed kisses along one side, across my back and down the other side. My mouth parted slightly and I sighed gently, loosening my grip on his legs. He was still playing, strumming chords now, instead of picking, and I was hard pressed to remember any experience more sensual. When I felt his tongue slide along the length of my earlobe, I shifted my weight in his lap, and it was then that I could feel the effect I was having on him. I let out a small whimper at the realization. Jasper bit down gently on my ear lobe, his hands wavering slightly as he strummed. When he spoke, his voice was right in my ear, and the feel of his warm breath on my neck made me arch further into him.

"Bella," he whispered. "I'm trying really hard to be a gentleman here, but you're making that quite difficult."

I smirked as I ran my hands up his thighs and squeezed gently. I wiggled my hips again, relishing in the immediate effect I felt against my backside. Jasper sucked in a breath.

"I hope that puts an end to that kind of talk," I whispered, twisting around to see his face. He immediately wrapped his hand around my neck, pulling me towards him until our lips melted together. I turned my body around to straddle his lap and I heard the twang of the guitar strings as Jasper abandoned the instrument, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me deeply. I pressed my hips into his and he let out a low hiss.

"Fuck, Bella," he growled, "take it easy on an old man."

"You're not that old," I sighed as I turned my attention to his neck, kissing and biting the sensitive skin of his ear lobe. I smiled as I was finally able to slip my hands under the hem of his shirt and run my fingers along the smooth, hard skin of his abdomen and lower back. Jasper pulled me tighter to him, holding the small of my back with one hand while the other slowly grazed the side of my breast, up and down my side until I thought I would scream if he didn't touch me. My panties were completely soaked through and I ground myself into his lap over and over again. My hands rose higher to caress his chest and upper back, pulling at his shirt as I went. I pulled the offending fabric over his head and threw it behind us, briefly taking in the sight of his naked torso before leaning in to lick along his collar bone.

Jasper stiffened slightly and pulled back. He stroked my face gently and the love and concern in his eyes shined as he struggled to find his voice.

"Bella, is this....are you sure? Are you okay with this?"

I placed one finger against his lips and smiled at him reassuringly. "Shhh...," I whispered, taking his hand in mine and pulling us up so that we were standing, still facing one another. I turned around slowly and grasped one of his hands between both of mine, pulling him gently towards the hall. I could feel his eyes watching my back as we walked slowly toward his bedroom. When I opened the door I suddenly realized that I had never been in this room before. The light was off, but I could see that the room contained a full sized bed, dresser, and nightstand. I smiled at the simplicity of the décor. Jasper spun me around to face him and crushed his lips to mine. He fingered the hem of my shirt tentatively before slipping his hands underneath and caressing up and down my sides. His fingers made quick work of the clasp of my bra and he swiftly removed it and the shirt, tossing them aside before turning back to face me. I blushed as his eyes swept up and down my body. He pressed the palm of his hand against the center of my chest and sighed.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. Breathtaking, actually. I should not be allowed to touch someone so perfect."

I floundered for something to say, totally in love with this man who could say such amazing things and actually seem to mean them. I giggled soundlessly, my shoulders shaking, and winked at him.

"You _better_ touch me, or I'm gonna tell Alice," I teased, taking a step towards him.

He shook his head, reaching out to pull me to him. "If Alice had anything to do with this," he spoke against my lips, "I'm buying her a fucking Porsche."

I felt the back of my knees hit the bed. Jasper's hands cupped my backside, pulling my hips forward to meet his arousal, his thumbs tracing circles along the dimples in my lower back. Then slowly, agonizingly slowly, he moved his hands to my hips, pushing his fingers gently under the waistband of my skirt before hooking the material with his thumbs and pulling down. The wispy fabric slipped to the floor and I stood there, my plain black underwear the only fabric left covering my body. His eyes took me in once more before he lightly pushed me back onto the bed. He hovered over me, gently brushing my lips with his as his hand trailed up my inner thigh.

"Mmmmm...," I sighed, closing my eyes, "that's more like it."

Jasper knelt on the floor and began slowly pulling my panties down my legs, letting them fall to the floor. He slid his hands up my legs to my hips and pulled me towards the edge of my bed, my knees bent and resting on his shoulders. He kissed the inside of each of my knees before lightly brushing my folds with his fingers. I moaned softly and arched my back, willing him to touch me again. He complied, sliding one finger into my aching center, circling my clit once before resting both hands on my thighs. Before I could protest his teasing, he began kissing the insides of my thighs, moving closer to the spot that ached for his touch.

"Ahh, Isabella," he groaned against my leg, "So wet already, and I've only just begun to worship your beautiful body."

I shivered with anticipation as his lips moved higher and higher up my legs. I gripped the sheets and stifled a scream as I felt his lips against me, kissing the outside folds delicately before parting me gently with his fingers and kissing my throbbing clit. He looked up at me, searching my face for permission to continue. I nodded vigorously, forcing the words from my mouth in an urgent whisper. "Please don't stop," I sighed, and he smiled before running his tongue along the bundle of nerves that begged for release.

"Christ, Bella," he sighed, "You taste so fucking good." He continued licking and sucking until I could feel the tremble in my belly as my pleasure built towards climax. Suddenly, I felt two of his fingers slip inside me, curling slightly to reach my G-spot, as his mouth continued to worship my clit. I cried out in pleasure, and I heard Jasper's voice, filled with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"Mmmm hmmm..." I managed to get out, and with the second pass of his fingers, I fell over the edge, drowning in the pleasure of the most intense orgasm of my life. Jasper continued to lick and suck until my climax began to wane. He then moved up my body, stopping to take my breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around my nipple and eliciting more screams of pleasure from me as I writhed underneath him. I grasped him gently through his jeans and a low moan escaped his lips, still clamped to my chest.

"I want you so bad," I moaned, working to unbutton his pants. Jasper helped me by sliding out of his jeans and boxers, as I scooted up in the bed. I watched as he climbed back onto the bed, sliding up my flushed body so that I could feel his cock, warm and hard, against my thighs. I reached out to touch the smooth skin there, running my fingers up and down his length while he rummaged through the nightstand. I heard the foil crinkle as he tore open the packet and I helped him roll the condom down his velvety shaft. He leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on my swollen lips, his eyes once again searching mine for permission. I gripped his backside in response, smiling at him and pushing him towards me in silent consent. I felt him poised at my entrance, and I sighed as he began to push forward, filling me slowly until he rested completely within me. He kissed my face tenderly, pausing to relish the moment, before he began a slow thrusting motion, bringing himself almost completely out of me before plunging back in. His hands cupped my ass as we ground together, working out a rhythm that pleased us both. I was aware of his eyes watching me, gauging my reaction to his movements. He was so focused on me, on my pleasure. I didn't want him to miss the moment, so I rolled on my side and pushed him onto his back.

"Close your eyes," I whispered, "just feel." I began to move my hips with his, sitting straight up to allow more of him inside me. He reached up to rub circles around my clit and I felt my body charging towards release. I reached behind me to run my fingers up his thighs, cupping his balls with my hand and lightly pressing down on the skin between his cock and his ass. He grabbed my hips in both hands and pumped into me as I met each of his upward thrusts with my own downward ones.

"Come for me, Bella," he sighed, running his finger over my clit. The raw passion in his voice pushed me over the edge and I called out as I clamped around him in release. He continued to thrust upward a few times before I felt him explode within me, lengthening my own orgasm and causing me to cry his name loudly. I collapsed on his chest, his hands rubbing up and down my back as we slowly came back to earth.

"Holy Fuck," I sighed when I was able to speak.

"Not bad for an old man, huh?" Jasper laughed, smacking me playfully on the ass.

I rolled my eyes at him, resting my chin on my hand. "I don't know about old men, but that was the best I've EVER had," I said, winking.

Jasper pulled me towards him so I was lying on his chest while he stroked my hair. My eyes fluttered closed, and I sighed in contentment. "Can we do that again later?" I asked, already drifting off to sleep.

"We better," Jasper teased, kissing the top of my head and yawning.

I smiled, snuggling deeper into his arms. "Goodnight," I whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, love," he sighed, and I couldn't remember ever feeling so content.

We slept peacefully in each others arms and I awoke to the sounds of the surrounding woods, with light streaming in the partially opened blinds. I frowned slightly when I realized I was alone in bed, but the sounds coming from the kitchen were music to my ears. Jasper was cooking me breakfast. I rummaged in his drawer and found an old tie dyed t shirt and a pair of boxers. I put them on and washed my face in the bathroom. I used Jasper's toothbrush to brush my teeth, and ran my fingers through my long dark hair. I then padded into the kitchen to see what culinary delights awaited me.

"Good morning," Jasper said smiling deliciously. "Sleep well?"

I nodded and leaned over the island to kiss him softly. I looked down to see a plate with waffles, bacon, and fresh fruit in front of me. I looked at him inquisitively. "Did you really make me homemade waffles? You really are the perfect man" I cut into the waffles and took a bite, nodding my approval. "These are fantastic. How long have you been up anyway?"

Jasper looked sheepish. "For awhile, I'm an early riser." He picked up a piece of strawberry and held it to my lips. I wrapped my lips around the sweet red berry and sucked it into my mouth, never breaking eye contact.

I grinned sweetly at him, feigning innocence."So, what have you been up to this morning," I said, continuing with my breakfast.

Jasper shook his head, clearly enjoying watching me eat. "I went for a run with Maggie and took a shower. You sleep like the dead, you know?"

"Only when I'm satisfied," I said, grinning at him. "And you did that quite well last night. I feel like I should be the one making you breakfast."

"Nonsense," Jasper scoffed, taking my hand in his and kissing my palm gently. "I may have slipped a bit last night, but I'm still a gentleman, you know?"

"Any chance you might slip again soon?" I asked, holding a piece of waffle, dripping with syrup in front of his face. He grinned and leaned towards my hand, licking at the syrup that had dripped down my thumb before closing his lips around my fingers and sucking gently. My body tingled in response and I could once again feel the warmth between my legs.

"Absolutely," he sighed, moving in to capture my lips with his. He pulled my body to his, running his hands up my bare thighs when my cell phone chirped. I broke our kiss and reached over to grab it, opening it and reading the text message from Alice aloud.

_Bella, Plane about to take off.__See you in a fe_w _hours.__Be good.__Alice_

I began to type a reply, shielding the phone with my hand until I had finished. I raised the phone towards Jasper who read my response silently.

_Alice, Call first. Bella_

Jasper chuckled gently and shook his head. "Isabella Swan, what _am_ I going to do with you?"

I took his hand and grinned wickedly, pulling him towards the bedroom.

"Well," I sighed, "There's this tape..."

The End

Well, that's it. Thanks for reading. I can't wait to read the other entries. This was a fun contest to enter. You popped my contest cherry ;) Thanks for the opportunity. I hope you liked it.

I also have to give big love to my awesome beta: Oceanwaters2006. Thank you so much for your help and encouragement!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the auction piece that I wrote for The Fandom Gives Back Auction to benefit Alex's Lemonade Stand. My "purchaser" has graciously allowed me to post this :) I am thankful because I had quite a few people request a Jasper POV for this story. Thank you Angie for allowing me to publish this :) I hope everyone enjoys this. Let me know what you think!

The Experiment (Jasper POV)

I had always considered myself to be a fairly simple person. I had shied away from extravagance on most occasions. I had been recycling and composting for most of my existence - way before the "green movement" blew into town, bring with it ninety dollar stainless steel compost buckets and fancy designer nylon rain collectors. My freezer was stocked with vegetables that I grew and harvested from my own garden, and I had been eating all natural, "organic" meat for years, requiring nothing more than my rifle or bow to acquire.

This is why I was questioning both my sanity and my way of life as I looked at my bed, piled high with the entire contents of my closet, a cell phone pressed to my ear, trying to defend my wardrobe choices to my twenty four year old daughter on the other end of the line. I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair, feeling very much like a teenage girl getting ready for the big dance as I waited for Alice to make her assessment. I really needed a cigarette.

"Dad, are you seriously telling me that as a forty one year old _grown_ man you really have no pants in your closet that you wouldn't be embarrassed to be wearing to dinner at the White House?"

"This is a trick question, isn't it?" I grinned at her dramatics.

Her response was an incoherent muttering.

"I'm sorry, honey, Greg is currently in possession of the funeral/wedding suit, and there is no way that I am driving thirty minutes each way to pick up a pair of pants to wear to dinner in my own home tonight."

Alice snorted at my mention of the suit that I and three friends owned collectively, and passed around whenever one of us had a wedding or funeral to attend.

"You guys are pathetic," she spat. "What happens when all four of you need to attend the same event?"

I ignored her and began searching through the piles; really hoping to have my wardrobe crisis resolved so that I could salvage what was left of my day off.

"Alice, I'm giving you about five more minutes here, otherwise, I'm going with the cut off cords and the Aerosmith t-shirt."

I could hear her suck in a breath in horror, and I shook my head and laughed. Her voice was all business when she spoke again.

"Okay," she started, "I know for a fact that you have some decent dark wash jeans that I bought you for Christmas last year."

I lifted a pair of pants from the top of the pile, pinching the tag between my thumb and index finger. Alice had scratched through the price with a Sharpie, but I was fairly certain that this one pair of jeans cost more than every article of clothing I owned combined. I tossed the pants onto the dresser with a grimace.

"Okay, got it. What's next?"

"Shirts," Alice muttered thoughtfully. "Anything with a collar?"

Her tone was condescending and doubtful, and I stifled another laugh.

"Yes, dear daughter. I do believe that I own one or two of those."

I dug through the pile and produced a short sleeved cotton shirt with the required collar. It was a dark green color, and contained no holes or stains that I could see.

"Wear the green one," Alice sighed, finally sounding a little bored herself.

I threw the shirt onto the dresser with the pants and headed out to the patio. Once outside, I lit a cigarette and allowed the nicotine to quiet my rattled nerves. _Why was I even nervous? _Alice, ever the clairvoyant one, picked up on this, even through the phone.

"Nervous?" she asked knowingly.

"Actually, I am. Though I can't imagine what role you might have played in that."

She giggled like she was enjoying her own private joke at my expense.

"Is your house clean?"

I thought about the clothing strewn around my room. "It was," I muttered.

"Well, get to it then. Clean up, and make sure you wash those jeans and shirt; they're probably musty from disuse. And shower. And shave. And don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Yes, mom," I laughed.

I could hear her soft, tinkling laughter, and my heart warmed with love for my only little girl.

"I love you, Daddy"

"I love you, too, sweetie. Have a safe trip."

I was about to hang up when she added, "Oh, and, Daddy?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Have fun," she sang before hanging up.

I rolled my eyes and snapped the phone closed, stretching out on the patio's wrap around bench. I closed my eyes and tried to make sense of Alice's phone call. Thirty minutes earlier I had been whistling to myself, preparing to marinate three perfect steaks for a special dinner with my daughter and her best friend. Then, Alice had called saying that she had missed her flight in Dallas, and that Bella, her best friend, would be coming over solo to have dinner with me. That wasn't the part that made me nervous. After all, I had known Bella since she and Alice were sixteen.

Thinking about their odd friendship made me smile. They were polar opposites. My daughter never ceased to amaze me with her teenage rebellion, which in our case consisted of her being interminably girly, obsessed with clothes and makeup from the time she was five years old, and stubbornly refusing any attempt by me to turn her into a deadhead tomboy. So, as if to make up for this refusal, she made friends with one instead. When Alice first brought Bella home she had stood in our kitchen wearing bell bottom jeans with bright colored patches on the knees and Birkenstock clog sandals. Her shirt was actually just a panel of patchwork fabric with wide straps over her shoulders, held in place by two sets of ties, exposing most of her back from her neck to her waist. Her hair was long and dark brown, and fell to the middle of her back in soft waves. She wore no make up, and her dark brown eyes were some of the most beautiful I had ever seen. She had grinned when Alice introduced us, causing dimples to appear in her beautifully flushed cheeks.

I had spent the rest of that day locked in my room, giving myself a pep talk about boundaries, and chastising myself with words like "dirty old man" and "predator". The problem was, I wasn't an old man. I was only thirty three. I had been sixteen years old when Alice's birth had changed my life forever, effectively ending my carefree childhood, but opening up a whole new adventure for me as well. Raising her was an honor I knew I didn't deserve, and I was grateful to whatever deity breathed her into existence.

From that first meeting I had been careful to distance myself from Alice's new friend. I busied myself in the garden and went on long walks with my Labrador retriever, Sugar Magnolia, whenever she came over. Alice had called me out about my strange behavior one night at dinner.

"What's up with you?" she asked, eying me suspiciously.

I gave her my best innocent eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered.

Alice's eyes narrowed, and then she burst out laughing. "You like her, don't you?" she screeched.

My face felt hot as I stood and headed for the fridge. "Do you want any more milk," I asked, avoiding her gaze.

Alice was staring down at her plate, drumming her fingers on the table top. She was muttering quietly to herself. She glanced up at me and smirked. "No, thank you. You do know you're blushing right?"

I grabbed a beer from the fridge, taking a long sip before turning to face my daughter. "I don't feel like talking about this, and guess what? I don't have to. Because I am the parent and you are the child. By the way, it's your night to do the dishes."

As I walked towards the living room I barely heard her whisper, "I think she likes you, too." I didn't sleep very well that night.

Since my avoidance of the 'Bella Situation' only seemed to make things more awkward, I started making myself more visible when they were at the house. I joined in their music debates, and even let Bella raid my CD collection, occasionally recommending music I thought she would like.

One night I was playing my guitar quietly in the living room when Bella walked by on her way to the kitchen. She turned and smiled at me, nodding towards the guitar on my knee.

"I've never heard you play before. It's nice."

I smiled up at her. "Any requests?"

She nodded enthusiastically and flopped down on the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her. When she didn't make any suggestions I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well.....," I asked

"Hmmm.... Anything by James Taylor would be amazing."

I thought for a moment before I begin picking the opening chords to "Sweet Baby James." Her eyes took on a dreamy quality and she laid her head on the worn arm of the sofa. I closed my eyes and began singing the words, losing myself in my love for the music as my fingers raced over the strings. I opened one eye to sneak a peek at Bella, and noticed that she was staring right at me, biting at her bottom lip between perfect white teeth. I quickly closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the notes I was playing. _She's sixteen. She's sixteen. She's sixteen_, I chanted in my head. Just then I heard a door slam and the unmistakable sound of Alice stomping across the hardwood floors.

"Dad!" she shrieked. "Please stop. This is so embarrassing!" She sighed dramatically and buried her head in her hands.

I laughed and nudged her leg playfully with my shoulder. She looked at me and I smiled sweetly and sang louder, directing my words right at her. I always sang this song to her as a lullaby when she was a little girl, back when there were monsters living in her closet and ghosts under her bed.

"Oh, Dad," she muttered when I'd finished, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "You are so adorkable."

I smiled and settled my guitar in its case. "Time for bed, girls."

Bella turned as Alice began to pull her down the hall. "Thank you," she mouthed, grinning at me. I smiled and gave her a quick wink as she disappeared into Alice's room. Now it was my turn to bury my face in my hands.

Things became more comfortable between the three of us. Bella would always ask me to sing for her when she came over, and Alice would pretend to be mortified. It was a routine that we all became comfortable with.

Alice's last two years of high school passed quickly, and before I knew it she and Bella were both eighteen, with their graduation caps and gowns strewn across the living room, drinking beer, stolen from my refrigerator, out on the patio. Their laughter was infection as they giggled about high school memories and their dreams for the future.

Rosalie, one of Alice's friends since Elementary school, was there too, and I'm pretty certain that she was the one who brought the vodka.

Sometime around two in the morning Alice and Rosalie were taking turns vomiting in the tiny hall bathroom while Bella held their hair and wiped their foreheads with a wet washcloth. I helped by washing the sheets, towels and clothes, and promising not to tell Rose's parents.

Bella and I made a great team, making sure they drank water, and handing out aspirin. When we had them both settled in and sleeping in Alice's room, we breathed a mutual sigh of relief.

"Thanks for your help," I said, heading for the fridge and pulling out two beers. I handed one to Bella, who looked up at me, brow furrowed.

"Trust me, you've earned it," I said, walking out onto the patio. She followed behind me and we sat together on the bench. I took out my cigarettes and she boldly grabbed the pack, pulling out two. She handed one to me, and placed the other between her lips.

"Light?" she asked around the white filter.

I fumbled for my lighter and awkwardly lit her cigarette and then my own. We sat in silence for a long time. We didn't talk about her expertise at handling drunks – we didn't have to. I could tell by her tired, sad eyes that she had had more then enough experience taking care of irresponsible adults.

Then, out of the blue, she pointed at the bright star just to the left of the moon.

"From the northwest corner of a brand new crescent moon..." she spoke quietly, her eyes a million miles away.

"Crickets and cicadas sing, a rare and different tune." I finished the lyric for her and smiled as her lips turned up at the corners.

"My favorite song," she sighed.

I nodded, and in a move that was bold in all of its inappropriateness, I put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her to my side. Her eyes widened and she laid her head against my chest. A single tear, silvery in the moonlight, slid down her cheek.

"What's wrong," I whispered, brushing her cheek with my fingers.

She shivered a little at my touch, her face reddening slightly.

"I'm worried about leaving my mom," she sighed.

I didn't push for more information, and as the tears fell from her pretty brown eyes I stayed still, holding her tightly as her shoulders shook with the weight of her sorrow. After a few minutes she stilled, and sobs became soft sniffles against my sleeve. I reached up and ran my fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her while keeping my own feelings in check.

"Shhhh...," I whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

She nuzzled into my arm and reached for my hand. Her fingers intertwined with mine, and I knew that as the adult I was going to have to find the strength to stop this before it got out of hand. Before I could channel my inner responsible grown up, however, Bella squeezed my fingers and looked up at me with red rimmed eyes. She smiled shyly.

"You know I like you, don't you?" she asked.

I stared back at her, holding onto my feelings for dear life. I didn't answer her question. I couldn't. She placed her small hand on my cheek and, so help me, I couldn't pull away. I stayed frozen, watching helplessly, hoping that I would do the right thing. She shifted so that she was facing me, and I closed my eyes, trying desperately to keep my focus. When I opened them again, her face was inches from my own. I could feel and smell her sweet breath on my face, mixed with the scent of beer and cheap vodka. _She's drunk_, I screamed at myself. _You have to stop this. _Her fingers found their way to the back of my neck and tangled in my hair. She pulled my face towards hers until our lips were just millimeters apart. I must have looked terrified because her next words were meant to comfort me, and to validate these feelings that we shared.

"I'm eighteen," she whispered, as our lips barely brushed together.

She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes at the contact. I reached up with a shaking hand and ran my fingers down her cheek and the side of her neck.

"Please kiss me," she whimpered, pulling me closer.

I lost my inner battle at that moment, and allowed my lips to meet her in earnest. Our lips moved tentatively against one another, our kiss made even more intense by the inner battle raging within each of us to keep things from going too far. I felt her tongue against my mouth, and groaned audibly, pulling away from her grasp and placing a single kiss against her perfect neck. I let my forehead rest on her shoulder as I fought to get control over myself – to keep from groping my daughter's teenage friend on the patio of my house. A silent understanding passed between us, and I felt her cheek rest against my head. She traced patterns on my arm with her fingers, raising goosebumps on my flesh.

"I'm sorry," I muttered against her shoulder.

"Me too," she whispered.

It didn't seem fair, us finding each other in this way that made everything impossible. Sitting there in her arms under the stars made me sad, because I had no right to love this girl like I did. I sat up and kissed her forehead before getting to my feet. She reached for my hand, but I stepped backwards, away from her grasp.

"Stay," I whispered. "I'll be right back."

I walked into the house and retrieved my guitar from its case. I wanted to play for her, to let the music tell her things I couldn't say myself. She seemed pleased when I walked back out onto the patio. I gave her a pathetic half grin, and she smiled back warmly.

"Can I play for you?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Of course," she nodded.

That was the night I played my feelings for her in the form of _Romeo and Juliet_ by Dire Straits. I tried to channel the feelings that had been building, however inappropriately, for the past two years into the lyrics of that beautiful song. When I finished there were tears in the eyes. She leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Thank you," she whispered before disappearing into the house.

We never mentioned that night again, and as far as I knew Alice never found out about it. If she did know, she never mentioned it to me. That was the last time that I spent any real time with Bella. She and Alice took off to Washington State for college, and my teacher salary allowed for only one or two visits a year. When Alice called to tell me that Bella was getting married, it had broken my heart. Then, when she had called to tell me that Bella's husband had been unfaithful and that they were getting divorced, it had broken a little more. I wanted more than anything for her to be happy, and I wanted to murder the guy who had the nerve to hurt her.

So, when Alice told me that Bella was moving back home, I tried to deny the feelings for her buried deep within me. I was looking forward to seeing her and Alice again, so I had offered to cook dinner for them. I wasn't sure how I would react to seeing Bella again, but I was determined to make her comfortable. I would not make things weird between us.

Then Alice had called and said she wouldn't be home tonight after all, but that Bella was still coming over by herself to see me. Again, this fact alone hadn't been enough to make me nervous. After all, a lot of time had passed, and she had been married for God's sake. But when Alice started grilling me about what I was wearing, and whether the house was clean, it had started to feel more and more like a date to me. That was when the nerves hit. _What had Bella told her?__What was she expecting?_

I checked my watch and realized that it was already three o' clock. Bella was due to arrive around four thirty or five, so I jumped up, Alice's instructions ringing in my ears, and ran inside to get ready.

An hour later I was showered, shaved, and wrapped in a towel, staring at the Alice approved outfit with disgust. I didn't want to wear these things. It wasn't me, and Bella would see right through it. I pulled on my favorite faded button fly jeans and rifled through my t shirt drawer. I smiled as I pulled out the navy blue Terrapin Station shirt and pulled it over my head. In the center was a crescent moon with crickets, cicadas, and turtles dancing around it. She would love it.

"Perfect," I said with a glance in the mirror. I had cleaned up and put away all my clothes. The steaks were ready for the grill. I was all set. I paced back and forth across the kitchen, waiting for her to arrive.

I heard a car on the dirt road leading to my house, and I sat down to wait. My hands were slick with sweat and I tried to wipe them on the legs of my jeans. I heard the car turn off, and the slamming of a car door, but a full minute passed, and Bella had not come to the door. I peeked out the kitchen window and my breath caught when I saw her. She was leaning up against her car with her eyes closed, face turned up to the sun. Her hair sparkled in the light, bringing a thousand colors out from the brown depths. I sighed and closed my eyes to compose myself. Then I grabbed two beers from the fridge, took a deep breath, and made my way outside. I walked towards her car, and I realized that she must be deep in thought when she made no sign that she heard me coming. I grinned and decided to start things off on a playful note. I waited until I was about five feet away from her before I spoke.

"Busted."

She whirled around, dropping her cigarette to the ground and quickly covering it with her shoe. A beautiful blush colored her cheeks and she started stammering out something that was part apology and part explanation.

"Um...Hi, Mr. Brandon. Sorry, I was just...uh...Alice called, and..."

She floundered around, not meeting my gaze as I continued walking towards her, holding the beer out in front of me like a peace offering. She looked surprised by my close proximity.

"Bella, call me Jasper, please. You're way too old to call me Mr. Brandon."

"Well, I'm not exactly collecting social security, but okay. Hi....Jasper. See, that just sounds weird," she said, grinning nervously.

"Not to me, it's been my name for the last 41 years," I said, winking at her and grinning.

Her blush deepened as she finally faced me, her eyes lighting in recognition of something.

"Nice shirt," she said with a small smile.

"I was just kidding about the busted thing. I was actually coming to offer you one of these." I offered her the beer in my hand and she took it gratefully, giving a timid smile in return.

She took a long sip and nodded appreciatively. "Nice," she sighed, "Thanks."

"Oh," I said, reaching in my pocket. "You shouldn't have to waste that cigarette." I handed her one and took one for myself. She reached for her lighter, but I pulled mine out faster and offered her a light. She blushed and looked up at me from under her lashes, causing my heart to start pounding in my chest.

It was difficult for me to figure out what she was thinking, and that drove me crazy. I was encouraged by the blush of her cheeks and the shy way she was looking at me. Our past hung in the space between us like a fog, and I couldn't yet determine how she felt about that.

We were just standing awkwardly in my driveway, and my promise to keep things as comfortable as possible between us had me searching for a way to ease the tension. I walked over to my truck and dropped the tailgate, sitting down and patting the spot beside me. I immediately wondered if this would make things even stranger, but the relief in her eyes as she walked toward the truck made those thoughts vanish. She climbed up onto the tailgate and we enjoyed one of those rare comfortable silences that only happened between people who truly connect with one another. I breathed a sigh of relief that we still had that, at least.

Once again, Bella looked deep in thought. I wondered if she knew that Alice had told me about her divorce, and I certainly didn't want her to think I was an insensitive asshole for not mentioning it. I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes, so I looked straight ahead when I spoke.

"Alice clued me in."

Her voice raised several octaves when she squeaked out "She did?" and her eyes looked truly panicked. Did she really think that what had happened with her son of a bitch ex-husband would make me think any less of her? I reached out and held her upper arm, gently rubbing my thumb back and forth in a gesture I hoped would be reassuring. My body rejoiced at the contact I made.

Her eyes jerked to mine and if it were possible, she seemed even more panicked then she had before. My face fell, along with some of my hope.

"Divorce is nothing to be ashamed of," I said quietly, "especially when infidelity is involved. I'm sorry you had to go through that, and at such a young age." I dropped my hand from her arm and took a long drag from my cigarette.

I watched her hand reach up to touch the place my own had occupied only seconds before, and tried desperately to read her face. Was she annoyed? Scared? Disgusted by this forty one year old man petting her in the bed of his pick up? I saw something flash in her eyes. Disappointment? I was about to explore this thought further when she suddenly blurted out:

"I have to use the bathroom."

Her voice was adorably flustered, and I felt some of my confidence returning. I smiled at her, thinking about how much I longed to run my fingers through her lovely hair.

"Sure," I said, still smiling. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to go grab some things from the garden and start the grill."

She hopped down from the truck, retrieved her bag from her car, and ran towards the house. I chuckled to myself as I walked towards my garden, wondering about the affect my touch had had on her. She had noticed my shirt, and this pleased me immensely. It was the closest that either of us had ever alluded to that night all those years ago. The night I had fallen in love with my daughter's best friend on the patio of my house. The same night when their high school days officially ended, and their lives lay stretched out before them with all the limitless possibilities afforded to the young.

I had finished picking the last of the tomatoes and was heading to the house when a flash of blonde hair came flying at me from the woods. Maggie jumped at me, covering me with doggie kisses and enough pond water to soak my shirt and pants, and ensure that no one would want to be within five feet of me until I had showered. I scratched behind her ears and sighed.

"Thanks, Mags…because things were going a little too smoothly."

I tossed her worn tennis ball a few times and decided it was time to head back inside and clean myself up.

Walking through the kitchen, I didn't see Bella, and wondered briefly if I ought to check on her. _Nope, not going anywhere near there. _I walked down the hall, pulling my shirt over my head. I heard a gasp and grinned, my face still concealed by the shirt. I fought to remove the smug smile from my face as I finished pulling the shirt over my head. Bella was inches away, her eyes wide, mouth parted slightly, the pretty blush covering her cheeks once again. She began apologizing, her eyes traveling up my body to the amused expression on my face. I let her flounder a bit, before realizing that I must smell of pond scum, wet dog, and dead fish. I held my hands out in front of me.

"I'd give me a pretty wide berth if I were you. Maggie decided it was a good time to go swimming in the pond and then make sure I knew how much she loves me."

She nodded and bit her lip, trying unsuccessfully to move aside so I could pass. I wanted to press her up against the wall and take that bottom lip between _my_ teeth. I shook the thought from my head and reached for her arms. I'd be lying if I said it was an accident that my fingertips grazed the outsides of her perfect breasts on the way to her shoulders. I gave her a smile and squeezed gently.

"I'll be right back," I whispered, holding her in place while I stepped around her trembling body.

I hurried to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I took a deep breath and stared at my reflection in the mirror. _Was it okay that I wanted her so badly?_ She was twenty four now. Surely that fact alone made it okay, or at least legal. I shook my head and headed for the shower. I couldn't seem to get past the fact that all of these feelings had started when she was still a teenager. Certainly that was wrong, but now that she was an adult, did that change things? What would Alice say? Would she be horrified? Would this revelation require her many years of expensive therapy, or worse, would it drive a wedge between us? That was a possibility that made me shudder.

I tried to get control of myself as I washed my hair and let the water run down my back and shoulders. I hadn't dated much, out of concern for my daughter and how it would affect her, and now I was in my house alone with her best friend, practically groping her in the hall outside of Alice's bedroom. Wow, I really was a monster.

As I got dressed in my Alice approved outfit (my penance for every impure thought I had ever had about her friend), I started thinking about our conversation on the phone earlier. The way Alice had obsessed over what I was wearing and her playful "Have fun" at the end of the call. What had all of that been about? Had she set all this up because she knew how Bella and I felt about each other? I wasn't sure, and I knew I would never make a move without discussing it with Alice first. I looked around for my cell phone and realized I had left in on the kitchen counter. Well, nothing to be done about that now. I brushed my hair and headed out the door, confident that I could control myself for at least the next half hour.

As I walked through the living room I heard the refrigerator door open and the crinkle of saran wrap. I smiled. She had found the icing that I had made especially for her. She and Alice would have eaten that stuff for breakfast if I had let them. I stepped into the kitchen just as she was shutting the refrigerator door. She looked up at me, a guilty smile on her perfect lips.

"Wow," she said, her eyes surprised. "You clean up nice. I didn't know you even owned anything with a collar."

So she liked the Alice approved outfit? I made a mental note to hug my daughter later.

"Funny," I muttered. "It _may_be laundry day." I gave her a little wink and walked over to the sink.

"Have a seat." I pointed towards the stool next to the kitchen island and set a cutting board down on the countertop. "I was just going to make some salsa."

"Yum," she said cheerily. She had a tiny bit of icing in the corner of her mouth that I really wanted to lick right off of her, but since I still had not spoken to Alice, that was out of the question. I started chopping tomatoes to distract myself.

"By the way," I started, looking up. "You have some icing on your face."

I continued watching as she blushed and started wiping at her face. She looked adorably embarrassed and as much as she tried, the icing stayed stubbornly attached. I shook my head at her, wiping my hands on a towel. _I'm going to touch her now,_ I screamed at myself. I couldn't help it. I channeled every once of self control I possessed and leaned over the island toward her. Her eyes widened as I gently wiped the icing from her lip with my finger. I might have even heard her sigh a little, but that could have just been my imagination. Before I even knew what I was doing, I licked the icing off of my finger, effectively turning myself into a cheesy B movie moron in the space of two seconds. She recovered quickly and grinned.

"Don't worry. I saved plenty of room for dessert. What are you fixing me?" she asked playfully.

I shook my head and laughed. I could do playful. I resumed my chopping, watching my hands as I spoke.

"You're not even going to pretend to help?"

She propped her bare feet up on the other stool and took a sip of her beer. "Nope, I have absolutely no interest in learning to cook. Not when I have a perfectly good cook right here in front of me."

I rolled my eyes and flicked a piece of the tomato I was chopping in her direction. She sat straight up and grabbed her phone, her eyes shining mischievously.

"Be nice to me or I'm gonna tell Alice," she teased.

I snorted, not even bothering to look up. "I'm not afraid of Alice."

"Liar," she said and I could hear the click of her cell phone opening.

I certainly did not want Alice on the phone now, so I turned around quickly, not realizing that Bella had come around the island to retrieve a piece of tomato from the cutting board. I froze when I realized we were only standing about an inch apart, so close that I could feel the warmth radiating off of her body and feel her breath on my neck. I grabbed the cell phone from her hand and snapped it closed.

"Okay, you got me," I said. I handed the phone back to her, brushing my fingers against hers just to give myself a safe outlet for my overwhelming need to touch her.

She stared up at me with a look that simultaneously excited and panicked me. I was so close to grabbing her right there, but I surprised myself by barely maintaining my rapidly depleting restraint. Even so, I put my hands on the counter top on either side of her and leaned closer.

"Let me know how I can make it up to you," I whispered. For one split second the look in her eyes made me believe that she wanted this just as much as I did, but she looked away after that second and I straightened up and took a few steps back.

"You could play for me later," she said, reclaiming her spot on the stool.

I grinned, relieved. "You got it," I said, ruffling her hair. "Play your cards right, and I may even sing a little."

"I'm counting on it," she said and her face relaxed again. I could tell the awkwardness had passed. I went back to chopping and mixed everything together in a bowl. When I was finished I piled some on top of a chip and held it out to her.

"Alright, you ready to taste?"

She nodded and took a bite of the chip I held in my hand. Her lips barely brushed my fingers, and I held onto to the counter tightly with my free hand.

She nodded. "Excellent."

"Good, I haven't made it for anyone in so long I was a little nervous," I admitted. "Grab that bag of chips and we'll take this party outside so I can cook you an amazing meal." I winked again before I could stop myself. I needed to rein that shit in before she thought I had some rare form of Tourette's.

I watched her gather the chips and her beer and followed her out the door. The skirt she wore skimmed the ground and fluttered when she walked. It made her look like some mythical fairy from a story book.

"Nice skirt," I said quietly.

We walked out into the cooling night air and I carried the plate of steaks to the grill, stopping to set the bowl of salsa down beside her on the bench. With the steaks cooking, I sat down next to her, flooded by memories of the last time I had sat with her under these same stars.

We talked about everything and nothing. She told me about the job she had scored writing for the local newspaper, and I made a mental note to send the editor of that paper a fruit basket. She asked about my job, and I talked animatedly about the children that I taught natural science and primitive technologies to at a small private school in town. The atmosphere was so comfortable as we laughed and talking, enjoying each others company.

"Are you still picking up roadkill?" she asked, grinning.

"You know it," I said. "Last week I showed my first graders a complete possum skeleton. They loved it."

Bella covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. "I love the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about dead animal carcasses," she sighed sarcastically.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "You like the way my eyes sparkle, huh?" I asked. Our eyes locked together for a moment before she looked away nervously, biting her lip and blushing a deep red. It was one of those moments when the last words you say seem to echo all around and sound stupider and stupider with every passing second. I hated myself for creating this awkward silence. My nerves were taking over and I knew that I needed to get away and make a phone call before it got much worse. I stood up and walked to the grill to flip the steaks. I needed to get the vegetables from the kitchen, which gave me the perfect excuse to escape for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna go grab the vegetables. Have you ever had grilled zucchini?" I asked.

She shook her head slowly, still looking nervous as I turned and walked into the house. Once inside, I made a beeline for the counter, grabbed my cell phone and moved to the furthest corner of the room. I dialed Alice's number and she answered on the first ring.

"'sup Dad?" she asked. "Having a good time yet?"

"Alice," I whispered frantically. "I need to talk to you. Please try to reserve judgment until I finish..."

"Dad," she cut me off. "Calm down. Where's Bella?"

"She's on the patio," I whispered.

"Oh," she whispered back, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

I sighed, unable to verbalize my thoughts. I heard Alice giggle.

"What's funny?" I asked, my aggravation cutting through the words.

"You," she said, still laughing. "For God's sake, Dad, just kiss her and get it over with, before you both spontaneously combust!"

I blinked rapidly, not quite believing the words coming through the phone. When I didn't speak, Alice continued.

"Seriously, Dad. I'm not an idiot, and I'm not weirded out. How do you think you two mysteriously ended up in an empty house together? Now stop worrying about me, go back out there and kiss that beautiful girl sitting on your patio. And make it good. If it sucks, you know I'll hear about it later."

I was still having trouble finding my voice. Was Alice encouraging this? Did she really set this whole thing up to bring Bella and me together? I grinned.

"I love you," I said, not caring if my voice traveled.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too. Now go!" She hung up and I stood with the cell phone pressed to my ear for a few more seconds before retrieving the zucchini and walking back outside.

Bella was standing up, holding what looked like her cell phone tight in her palm. I suppressed the urge to just walk up and kiss her right then and there. I carried the tray over to the grill. When I turned around, Bella pointed to her beer.

"I'm going to use the restroom. Would you like another one?"

I smiled and nodded and she sprinted for the door. I figured she was most likely going to talk to Alice, and that thought didn't make me nearly as nervous as it should have. Were they co-conspirators or was Bella just as thrown off as I was?

I turned the zucchini and basted them with melted lemon butter. It seemed like a lot of time had passed since Bella went inside and I felt a pang of sadness as I thought that maybe she _didn't_want this. Had she used the bathroom as an excuse to make a break for it? I was fairly certain I hadn't heard her car, but... My inner panic ceased when I heard Bella's footsteps behind me.

"I thought maybe you made a run for it," I said, transferring the steaks and zucchini to dinner plates.

"Not a chance," she said, nudging me with her shoulder. "This smells amazing."

I turned around and was met with a smile that took my breath away. Her eyes sparkled brightly, and I realized at that moment that we both wanted the same thing. There was something a bit like love coming from those sweet eyes, and I knew mine must be glowing as well.

"Shall we?" I asked, handing her a plate.

We sat at the table and I watched her without shame as she ate the meal that I had prepared for her. Every appreciative nod sent warmth flowing through my entire body until I all but trembled with excitement. I realized that neither of us had spoken for awhile so I asked,

"What are you thinking about?"

She smiled and swallowed a bite before answering. "I was thinking that you remind me a lot of Tyler Florence."

_The food network guy?_

"Tyler Florence," I mused. "He's the good looking one?"

Bella held my gaze as she flirted back. "He's alright," she shrugged. "But I must admit, my heart lies with Alton Brown."

I laughed quietly. "Is that so? What does it for you? The glasses? Because I think I may have a pair of reading glasses around here somewhere."

_Great. Did I really just make a reference to reading glasses? Way to make yourself sound even_older,_Jasper._

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's partly the glasses, I guess. But what can I say? I love a man who can tell me the history and science behind everything from fried chicken to mayonnaise."

I could feel the sexual tension building. "Well, I do teach science, you know."

She grinned. "Well, maybe you should go get those glasses you were talking about and teach me all about the history of steak and the science of grilling," she teased.

_This is it_, I thought. _She wants me, too. We're both adults, neither of us is drunk and Alice has given her blessing._ I stood up from the table and held out my hand.

"I'm pretty sure I have my own trick for winning your affections."

She stared into my eyes and tentatively reached for my out stretched hand. Our fingers intertwined and we both gasped at the electric current that seemed to pass through at our touch. I led her into the living room, dropping her hand when we reached the recliner.

"Sit," I said, and she immediately sat, squirming a little in her seat as I got my guitar and sat on the floor beside her. I began playing the notes of _our_ song and I heard her suck in a breath in recognition. As I played she lowered herself cautiously to the floor next to me, her knee touching mine.

The ball was in my court again, so I swallowed back my fear and stopped playing. Never taking my eyes off of hers I lifted the guitar out of the way and nodded towards my lap.

"Come here, beautiful girl," I whispered, praying to every god I had ever heard of that she wouldn't laugh in my face.

She crawled into my lap and I wrapped my arms around her, bringing the guitar down to sit on her lap. I continued playing, singing the words softly into her neck and hair. My lips ached to kiss her, so I ended at the second verse and slowly lowered my lips to her neck. We both sighed as my lips touched her warm skin. I continued picking the chords as I kissed my way up her neck, across her back and down the other side. She pressed herself into my chest, her eyes closed, lips parted in the most delicious grin. I could feel myself harden underneath her with one shift of her hips, and the whimper that escaped her lips at that moment was almost too much to bear. She wiggled her hips slightly, garnering another involuntary reaction from me. I told myself that I would take things slowly; that I could be perfectly satisfied with just one kiss from my sweet Bella tonight, but clearly my body had other plans. I bent to whisper a half-hearted warning in her ear.

"Bella, I'm trying really hard to be a gentleman here, but you are making that extremely difficult."

She grinned at that and ran her hands up my thighs, squeezing gently. Then she turned to face me, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"I hope that puts an end to that kind of talk," she whispered.

I reached around to gently grasp her neck and pulled her face to mine. Our kiss was hungry and needy, not at all like the tentative kiss we had shared six years ago. This time I did not hesitate to open my mouth when I felt her tongue against my lips. She turned further around to straddle my legs, and I pulled her closer, running my hand up and down the side her breast, relishing in the little moans this elicited from her.

I felt like I had been set on fire, as every repressed urge poured out of me at once. Bella pressed her hips into mine and I thought I would lose it right there.

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned. "Take it easy on an old man."

With a sly smile she ground herself into me again. "You're not that old," she teased, kissing the exposed skin at the base of my throat.

I shivered as her cool fingers slipped under the hem of my shirt. She ran her hands along my stomach and I growled into the neck. She slowly pulled my shirt over my head and leaned forward to lick along my collarbone. With this first clothing barrier shed, I began to pull back. I did not want this to be just about sex. I loved this girl. I needed her to know that she meant so much more to me than any physical act of pleasure. I looked up at her, searching her face for any sign of doubt. I found none.

"Are you sure?" I asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Shhh...," she whispered, placing a finger to my lips. She took my hand and pulled me up so that we were standing facing one another. I ran my hand down her cheek and brushed her swollen lips with my fingers.

Bella turned around slowly, taking my hand in hers' and began leading me down the hall towards my bedroom. My heart hammered away in my chest with every tentative step I took. Once we were inside my room, my desire for her took over, eclipsing everything else, and I grabbed her and pulled her to me, crushing her lips to mine. Her enthusiastic response further increased my confidence as I toyed with the hem of her tank top. I slid my fingers slowly beneath the thin fabric, running them up her sides. When I reached her bra, I stopped at the clasp, opening it quickly and moving my hands around to her stomach. I pressed my fingers under her bra, feeling the hardness of her nipples beneath my palms. I kept up my ascent until both her bra and tank top fell from her body.

I took a step back to look at her standing there in her beautiful skirt, bare from the waist up. I was overwhelmed by her exquisite beauty, and never in my life had I ever felt so old. I brushed my hand down the center of her chest, and then used that hand to stop her when she tried to step closer.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. Breathtaking actually. I should not be allowed to touch someone so perfect."

She seemed to be searching for a response, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The smile that she gave me made her whole face glow, and I knew at that moment that I could never love another woman the way I loved my Bella.

Suddenly, she giggled and winked at me, taking a step forward. "You better touch me," she teased, "or I'm gonna tell Alice."

I shook my head in disbelief. These two women would surely be the death of me. I reached for her hands, pulling her towards me.

" If Alice had anything to do with this," I spoke against her lips, "I'm buying her a fucking Porsche."

I pressed myself closer to her and captured her moan with my mouth. She dug her hands into the skin on my back, begging me wordlessly with her body. I grinned and decided to take my time as I slowly ran my fingers along the dimples in her lower back. She was so warm and soft pressed up against me. I lowered my hands and slipped my thumbs under the waistband of her skirt, stroking her hipbones gently. Then, I pushed the waistband down, and the skirt slipped effortlessly down her perfect legs. Easing her down on the bed, I ran a hand up her inner thigh, stopping when my fingers grazed the elastic of her panties.

"Mmmm....," she sighed against my mouth. "That's more like it."

I hovered over her for a moment before lowering myself to my knees beside the bed. I reached up and began to slowly remove her panties, watching her face as she closed her eyes, a sweet smile playing on her lips. I wanted to taste her so badly, and when the panties slipped to the floor, I pulled her to the edge of the bed, positioning myself between her knees. I placed a kiss on the inside of each of those knees, softly brushing my fingers against her folds. She moaned and arched into my touch. I slowly slid one finger inside, gasping at the wetness already gathered there, just for me, and I could wait no more. I placed a hand on each of her thighs and she whimpered softly. I kissed the inside of one thigh, and then the other, slowly making my way up to her center.

"Ahh...Isabella," I groaned, loving the sound of her full name on my lips. "So wet already and I've only just begun to worship your beautiful body." I felt her body shiver as I slowly bent to place a delicate kiss where I knew she wanted my touch the most. I parted her gently and placed another kiss on her swollen clit.

I stopped then and looked up at her face. Her hair was spread out on my sheets, eyes half closed, hands clutching at the blankets beside her.

"Please don't stop," she sighed, and the urgency of her request nearly undid me as I ran my tongue down the center of her pussy, holding her down as her hips bucked beneath me.

She called my name as I continued my ministrations, sucking and licking and losing myself in my quest to bring her pleasure.

"Christ, Bella," I swore, "You taste so fucking good."

I slowly pushed a finger inside her, stroking her gently, and the moan that came from deep within her startled me, and I worried that maybe I had hurt her.

"Are you okay," I asked, looking up at her face.

"Mmm...hmmm...," she sighed, not opening her eyes. I brought my mouth back down and thrust two fingers inside. Almost instantly I felt her quiver and clamp around my fingers, and I continued to kiss and lick gently until I felt her body relax. I slid slowly up her flushed body and kissed her forehead.

"I want you so badly," she whispered, reaching out to unbutton my pants. I broke away from her grasp and stood to slide my pants and boxers down my legs. She beckoned me back with a curled finger and I hurried to comply, gasping when my skin met hers with no barriers between us.

Since I had no idea of her birth control status, and since I certainly didn't want to have that particular conversation right now, I leaned over her and reached into my drawer, thankful when my fingers met the foil packet they sought. I sat back, straddling her thighs, and ripped open the package. Bella reached up to help me roll the condom down my impatient cock, and I hissed at the intense pleasure of her touch. She shifted her hips so that I could feel myself at her entrance, and I asked one more time.

"Are you sure?"

She reached around and pressed her hands to my backside, pushing me closer, at the same time lifting her hips off the bed. It was all the confirmation I needed as I slowly sank into her, taking a moment to appreciate the way she felt around me, before I began moving.

Part of me clung tightly to my inner control as I watched her face with each uncertain thrust. I wanted this to be perfect, wanted to show my feelings though the physical act of making love to her, but over thinking made me awkward and unsure of myself.

Bella looked up and me then, before pushing me to my side and then to my back. She was so confident as she took on this position of control. I envied her the confidence she possessed at that moment. She reached down and closed my eyes with her hand.

"Close your eyes," she whispered. "Just feel."

I tried to let myself go as we clung to each other, moving together as one, sharing gasps and moans as our pleasure built. I reached up to stroke her clit, and Bella's head fell back. I was worried about how long I would last, this having been my first sexual experience in at least a year, and my first ever with the girl I had been dreaming of for the past eight years.

"Come for me, Bella," I called, my voice raspy.

"Jasper," she whispered and I felt her orgasm all around me as I continued to thrust inside her, just a few times before my own release ripped through me.

We laid together, totally spent, as I rubbed her back and hair.

"Holy fuck," she whispered, and I laughed a little at her unexpected profanity.

"Not bad for an old man, huh?" I asked, propping my head on my hand and kissing her nose.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I don't know about old men, but that was the best I've _ever_ had."

She yawned then and laid her head on my chest.

"Can we do that again later?" she asked sleepily.

I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly to me.

"We better."

"Mmmm....goodnight," she sighed.

"Goodnight, love."

I listened to her quiet, even breathing until sleep claimed me as well.

The next morning I woke at dawn and watched Bella sleep for half an hour as the sun came up outside the window. I was eager to wake her, but decided that she might not appreciate that before seven am, so I carefully slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t shirt. I needed something to get rid of my restless energy, so I decided to take Maggie for a run. We ran along the dirt roads surrounding my house for an hour before I arrived back at the house, sweaty and panting. I needed a shower, and I admit I only half-heartedly tried to be quiet so Bella could sleep. I was so impatient to kiss her, and tell her again how much last night meant to me. Alas, she slept like the dead, so I would have to wait.

I showered and dressed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. I cooked homemade waffles, bacon, and cut up some fresh strawberries. I arranged everything on plates, poured the juice and sat down to wait.

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps in the hallway and I turned to see my beautiful Bella, wearing one of my ratty tie dyed t shirts and boxer shorts, walking towards me. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, grinning at me sleepily.

"Good morning," I said, holding a plate out to her. "Sleep well?"

She nodded and leaned over the island to kiss me sweetly. Then her eyes fell to the plate in my hand.

"Did you really make me homemade waffles? You really are the perfect man." She took a bite, and nodded. "There are fantastic. How long have you been up anyway?"

"For awhile," I admitted, "I'm an early riser." I took a strawberry from her plate and held it to her lips. She wrapped her lips around my fingers and sucked the bite into her mouth, never breaking eye contact. I could feel the warmth of my body's response to her actions.

She smiled at me innocently, continuing to eat. "So," she began, casually, "what have you been up to this morning?"

I shook my head at her antics, running my fingers through my damp hair. "Well, I went for a run with Maggie and took a shower. You sleep like the dead by the way." I took a step towards her.

"Only when I'm satisfied," she said, grinning at me. "And you did that quite well last night. I feel like I should be the one making you breakfast."

"Nonsense," I scoffed, taking her hand in mine and kissing her palm gently. "I may have slipped a bit last night, but I'm still a gentleman, you know?"

"Any chance you might slip again soon?" she asked, holding a piece of waffle, dripping with syrup in front of my face. I grinned and leaned towards her hand, licking at the syrup that had dripped down her thumb before closing my lips around her fingers and sucking gently, repeating her actions against me earlier.

"Absolutely," I sighed, moving in to capture her lips with mine. I pulled her body to mine, running my hands up her bare thighs when I heard the annoying sound of a chirping cell phone coming from her purse. I groaned as she broke our kiss and reached over to grab it, opening it and reading the text message from Alice aloud.

_Bella, Plane about to take off. See you in a fe_w _hours. Be good. Alice_

She began to type a reply, shielding the phone with her hand until she had finished. The she raised the phone towards me and I read her response with great amusement.

_Alice, Call first. Bella_

I chuckled gently and shook my head. "Isabella Swan, what _am_ I going to do with you?"

She took my hand and grinned wickedly, pulling me towards the bedroom.

"Well," she sighed, "There's this tape..."

The End

Now, please press Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N First of all I would just like to say thank you to all of my readers for your support of this fic. Every time I get a review or get added to someone's favorites or alerts it makes me squee You guys are all fantastic and I love you all. Hopefully, my writers block has gone away, and I promise to TRY to update more frequently. I appreciate every one of my reviews and I WILL respond to all of them. Sorry if I've been a little (or a lot) slack in that department. Just know that you are all appreciated.

So here is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it

Chapter 3

BPOV

I was lying, tangled up in bed with my best friend's father – and I was naked. A smile crept across my face, and I reached over to pinch the skin of my upper arm in some childish attempt to convince myself of the reality of the situation. Satisfied that I was, in fact, awake, and indeed lying next to the sexiest man I had ever known, I was overcome by a fit of shoulder-quaking, hysterical giggles. I was just lying there in bed, trembling with barely contained laughter while Jasper dozed sweetly beside me. After a few moments, the laughter I was trying so hard to suppress began to tumble out in fits and starts culminating in one loud and very embarrassing snort. I covered my mouth with both hands and began to roll slowly to my right. I needed a girl moment. I needed to run outside and scream, jump up and down, and shout my thanks to any god who would listen. Instead, my escape was thwarted by the arm that suddenly snaked around my waist, pinning me onto my back, as I continued gasping to catch my breath.

"Rule number one…," came a voice muffled by pillows. "No giggling after sex, it's emasculating."

Unfortunately this comment only made me laugh harder, tears streaming down my flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, still giggling. "What's rule number two?"

Jasper didn't answer. Instead, the arm that had been draped across my stomach moved, and hands reached out to close around my wrists. I struggled half –heartedly against my restraints, as Jasper hovered over me, pinning me to the bed with the weight of his body.

_Holy hell. _

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he sighed, shaking his head. "I think you owe me _and_ my penis an apology."

He punctuated this statement by pushing his hips down into mine, and there was suddenly nothing funny about him pressed, long and hard, against my thigh.

Despite this fact, I had yet to find my composure, and the laughter continued to pour out as I thrashed my head from side to side helplessly.

"I apologize!" I shouted, looking up into Jaspers amused expression. His eyes twinkled wickedly, and he winked at me.

_That wink. It would be the death of me, of that I was certain._

Jasper bent to place the sweetest kiss on my nose before lowering his head to trail more kisses along my jaw and down my neck. My giggles quieted and a soft moan escaped my lips as I arched my hips up to meet his. I struggled a little more against Jasper's restraining grasp. His grip tightened, and he brought his soft lips to my ear.

"Oh no, my dear. I'm afraid you're going to have to keep those hands where I can control them. Punishment for your infraction of rule number one."

He smiled broadly at me, bringing my wrists together so that he could hold them with one hand. The other hand ghosted along my cheek. I shivered.

"You're pretty." Jasper whispered, brushing my lips lightly with his.

I just lay there, a dopey grin plastered across my face. I felt dizzy, and joyful and giddy. I wrapped my legs around Jasper's slender waist, pulling him closer, relishing in the growl that came bubbling up from deep within his chest. I could feel him pressed right up against where I was wet and aching for him. I gasped aloud at the sensation the friction brought skittering through my belly. I arched into him again. He was so close now. One more little movement would have him buried within me.

"Wait," Jasper hissed, trying to pull back a little. I felt him trying to roll towards the bedside table, reaching his hand out in an effort to reach the drawer, but I held him in place with my ankles locked around his hips. He looked back at me helplessly with eyebrows raised.

"I've been on the pill for five years," I whispered, my voice coming out husky and laced with my growing need to feel him inside me. I angled my hips towards his again, begging him with the movements of my body.

"Shit," he sighed, surrendering into my arms. He grabbed my hip with his free hand and pressed into me gently.

_My god how I loved to hear that man swear._

We began moving together for the third time in fifteen hours, the silence of the morning punctuated by our gasps and moans as we brought each other, once again, to the edge of release. It must have been the way that Jasper was holding my hands over my head, or the feel of him inside me with no barriers between us, but I came quickly and hard, with Jasper following closely behind with my name on his lips. He released my hands and collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him, running my fingers up and down his back, and nuzzling into his neck. We lay that way for several minutes before sleep started to pull on my eyelids, threatening to drag me under. I thought of Alice. She should be arriving soon. I forced my eyes open and started to roll to my side. Jasper looked up at me with sleepy eyes and nodded in silent understanding.

"Cigarette," we both declared at once and we began shifting around, trying to get vertical after several hours spent blissfully horizontal.

Jasper was the first out of bed, and I admired his beautifully chiseled body as I watched him pull on boxers and a pair of navy blue corduroy shorts. He rifled through his t-shirt drawer and tossed one to me over his shoulder. I held it up and read the simple black letters aloud.

_Save water – bathe with a friend_.

"Nice," I snorted. "How old are you again?"

"Old enough," he smirked as I pulled the shirt over my head. I pointed to my bare legs.

"Pants?" I asked.

"Unnecessary," he quipped, cocking his head to the side.

"Alice?" I whispered, raising an eyebrow.

Jasper tossed me a pair of jeans and I pulled them on, rolling the waistband over twice until they fit snugly around my hips. I watched Jasper pull a shirt over his head, and walked toward him, placing my hand on his muscled abdomen.

"Unnecessary," I whispered.

"Trust me," he grinned. "The reaction will be well worth it."

I glanced at the shirt he had chosen. It was an old Aerosmith shirt, riddled with holes and almost transparent in some places from wear. I shrugged and grabbed my cigarettes off of the dresser, and Jasper and I walked out onto the deck.

The sun was hidden by thick clouds, cutting the heat that could be quite oppressive this time of year. I hopped up to sit on the railing and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag. Jasper leaned next to me, resting his head against my shoulder. I nudged him.

"You know, you're quite virile for your age. I'm surprised I can even walk."

Jasper grinned, muttering under his breath about his age, and nudged me back. I handed him a cigarette and we sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

The silence was broken by the sound of a car crunching along the gravel drive.

"Alice!" I squealed, clapping my hands.

I jumped down from the railing and sprinted around to the side of the house, jumping down the stairs and into the driveway just as Alice's rental car pulled into view. I could hear her squealing and see her waving frantically as she struggled to put the car in park and open the door. Seconds later she had launched herself into my arms, and we were giggling and jumping up and down, our reunion sweet in the air. I heard Jasper's footsteps on the gravel behind us, and Alice and I exchanged a look and giggled.

Hello, Daddy," Alice sang teasingly. She broke away from my grasp and skipped to Jasper's side, where he bent and scooped her up into an enormous bear hug, spinning her around in a circle before depositing her back on the ground. Alice rolled her eyes, gesturing towards Jasper's outfit with a look of disgust. She shook her head.

"Very nice, Dad," she muttered. "Of course…" she turned and looked at me, "You've apparently managed to find a kindred spirit of sorts. A match made in thrift store heaven."

She looked from Jasper to me and back again. Then she shook her head and smiled, reaching into the back seat to retrieve her bags.

"Though I must say," she said, handing the bags to Jasper, "It's difficult to see anything past the post coital glow you're both sporting. It's at once adorable and nauseating. I guess it would be a little redundant to even ask how my little experiment turned out."

Jasper reddened slightly and looked down at his shoes. He looked like he'd rather be eaten alive by rabid gerbils then have references to his sex life escape the lips of his precious little girl.

Alice had already started up the stairs, and Jasper and I followed behind looking quite like little kids who have been caught reading dirty magazines. Then, just as we were about to cross the threshold Jasper put his arm up to stop me. He bent to kiss me sweetly on the lips before moving his lips to my ear.

"I love you," he breathed, taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

_Wow. From awkward to swooning in less than two seconds._

I could feel the flush coloring my cheeks once again. I turned to glance up at Jasper, unsure of how to respond. He threw me one of his trademark irresistible winks. My knees wobbled.

We found Alice in the living room, sprawled out on the couch, eyeing us suspiciously. All at once she was up, and across the room.

"Okay, Dad. Out," Alice commanded sweetly, punctuating her words with a shove against Jasper's arm. His grip on my hand tightened.

"Tell me you're not trying to kick me out of my own home, Alice."

"Girl time," she declared, giving him another shove. Bella and I can't very well talk about you while you're here, can we? I need to make sure she knows _all_ of your secrets."

Jasper snorted. "Like you know any of my secrets," he muttered.

"I know enough," Alice smirked. "Now get out. Surely you have something you should be doing now."

Jasper grinned at her and slipped his arms around my waist, hugging me to him.

"Nope, it's Saturday."

Alice rolled her eyes and groaned, pretending to be disgusted by the display of affection.

Jasper turned me around and raised his eyebrows.

"Bella?"

"Sorry babe, gossip time. Shoo!" I giggled, waving my hands towards him in dismissive fashion. He pouted playfully, and I reached over and covered Alice's eyes with my hand before leaning in to press my lips to his.

Alice groaned. "Enough already. Take a break you two." She pushed my hands away and turned Jasper toward the door.

"Out. Why don't you go to the grocery store and get something fabulous to cook us for dinner tonight?"

Jasper turned around, fighting against Alice surprising strong grasp. "You're going to actually let me out of the house like this?" he teased, gesturing toward his ensemble. "Don't you want me to change clothes first?

I giggled at his attempts to rile her.

"What would be the point, Dad? There is nothing in your closet that justifies a change of wardrobe." They were locked in a standoff, fighting back laughter as they stared each other down.

"Besides," Alice said, shrugging, "You've apparently already managed to get the girl…"

She glanced over to where I was standing, surveying my borrowed outfit and rolling her eyes.

"…and evidently drag her down to your level of fashion immaturity."

"Okay, okay," Jasper conceded, holding up his arms in surrender, feigning hurt.

"My fragile psyche and I can't take any more of these vicious insults. I'm out of here, she's all yours."

He grabbed his keys off of the end table and smiled.

"You girls have fun."

He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and ruffled Alice's hair on his way to the kitchen.

"Love you, Dad," she shouted after him.

"Oh, and Bella?" Jasper said, not turning around.

"Yes?" I asked.

"She lies," he chuckled, shutting the door behind him.

So, there it is. I hope you liked it. Next up – girl talk. Should have it posted sometime this week. Maybe by Wednesday if you're generous with the reviews. ;) BTW, my Jasper has Jackson Rathbone's face and hair (a little older of course) and Matthew MacConaughay's (sp?) body. Mmmmmm….That's how I picture him. How about you? I'd love to hear about your visuals. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Wow! Just…wow you guys are fantastic. I am seriously excited by the response this story is getting. Thank you to every single reader, reviewer, etc. Thanks to everyone who tweeted about this and everyone who recommended it to their friends. You guys made my day. I was so excited, in fact, that I sat down and wrote Chapter 4 while my kids were at preschool. See the formula here? Reviews=excited SC Mom=writing=faster updates. So, here you go – girl talk time. Hope you like it. Let me know at the end.

Chapter 4

Alice and I watched as the door slammed shut. With Jasper out of sight we began screaming and giggling like we were back in high school again. I couldn't help it. I just felt so giddy and happy and alive after several years of merely existing. I was happy, damn it, and I didn't care how silly I looked as I jumped up and down with Alice in the middle of her living room.

When we had recovered our composure, Alice pulled me down to sit on the couch. We strained to hear Jasper's truck as it rumbled along the driveway. We remained silent until we could no longer hear the truck's tires throwing gravel against the tall pine trees.

"He's gone," Alice declared. "Let's talk."

"Wait."

I hopped up and skipped into the kitchen, seeking sustenance. I opened the fridge and took the bowl of icing from its place on the top shelf. I grabbed two spoons out of the drawer, and returned to the living room, holding the bowl out towards Alice and handing her a spoon.

"First things first." I grinned.

"Nice!" Alice giggled as she took the bowl from my outstretched hands. She took a bite and closed her eyes, nodding appreciatively.

"This stuff is better than sex," she sighed.

Alice looked over at me and I blushed for what must have been the thousandth time in less than twenty-four hours. I lowered my head and smiled shyly.

"Almost," I whispered.

Alice bounced around on the couch, trying to get comfortable. She tucked her legs underneath her tiny body and settled the bowl between us on the cushions.

"Okay, Swan," she began, "let's hear it. Though please keep it to broad generalizations when it comes to anything of a sexual nature. I do _not_ need explicit details about what my father is like in bed."

I just shook my head at her.

"Like I'd tell you that anyway, Alice. What do you want to know?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and paused, looking thoughtful.

"I don't know!" she said, exasperated. She threw her hands up in front of her in frustration. "Start at the beginning. How nervous were you?"

"I thought I might throw up on his shoes," I admitted.

Alice grimaced

"Gross, Bella! Go _on_. You see each other for the first time in forever _and_… "

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Well, first of all he was wearing _the_ shirt," I sighed, falling back against the couch cushions.

Alice looked confused.

"The green polo?"

"Huh? No, the Dead shirt. Terrapin Station."

Alice dropped her spoon and glared at me.

"Are you telling me that I spent an hour on the phone trying to dress that man and he met you at the door wearing one of his ratty old Grateful Dead _tour_ shirts?"

"You were dressing him over the phone?"

Alice huffed. I laughed as I thought of the shit storm headed Jasper's way later as a result of his blatant disregard for Alice's fashion advice. I felt a little bit sorry for him.

"Well, he did wear the polo later," I stressed, hoping to spare him at least some of her wrath.

"So, he changed shirts halfway through the date? Why would he… Never mind, I don't even want to know."

"The Terrapin Station shirt holds special significance," I said. I spoke reverently, trying to defend my man from Alice's accusations.

Alice snorted.

"No, really. ..it does. Do you remember graduation night, Alice? With Rosalie?"

"Barely"

"Well, after we got you and Rose settled down and in bed, Jasper and I, we had – a moment."

Alice's eyes got wide.

"A moment? You never told me anything about a moment," she accused.

I looked down and began tracing patterns with my fingers on the smooth denim covering my knee.

"I didn't fully realize its significance until last night," I whispered.

Alice was intrigued. She leaned closer to me, encouraging me with her eyes to continue. I took a deep breath and began to tell her the story of Jasper's and my first kiss. Her eyes grew wider when I told her about Jasper holding me while I cried like a baby on their deck, and about my boldness at initiating intimacy by taking his hand in mine.

"…and then I kissed him."

"_You_ kissed _him_!" she laughed. "I bet he was about to piss himself!"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

"He was totally freaked out, and I was drunk, and bold. He stopped me before things got very far."

"How very sensible of him," Alice remarked dryly.

"I was totally mortified. I don't think I've ever prayed so hard for a "do over." I figured he thought I was just some dumb, drunk teenager with a crush."

"You _were_ some dumb, drunk teenager with a crush," Alice laughed.

I punched her arm playfully.

"Maybe so. Do you want to hear this story or not?"

"Sorry. Please, go on."

"He went and got his guitar…"

"Of course," Alice interjected, "because it's his security blanket."

"…and he played for me."

"What did he play?"

"Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh Jeez, paging ," she mumbled.

"Shut up," I whined. "It was very sweet of him. Of course, I figured he was just trying to make me feel better about my being pathetic."

"When in actuality he was trying to tell you how pathetic _he_ was," Alice giggled.

` "No, he was trying to tell me how he felt," I muttered. "I just didn't realize it at the time. I walked off of that deck feeling more humiliated than I had ever felt before. I tried to forget all about that night. I tried to put all thoughts of Jasper out of my head."

Alice nodded sadly.

"I went off to college determined to find someone to replace him."

" Cue James," Alice whispered, taking my hand In hers.

Tears were forming in my eyes against my will, and I wiped them away angrily with my free hand.

"I really loved him, you know?" I whimpered.

Alice pulled me closer and I rested my head on her shoulder. She rubbed my head and spoke softly and reassuringly into my ear.

I hated myself for letting James ruin my perfect day, and the angrier I got, the harder I cried, holding onto Alice and the comfort that she offered.

"Shhh," she whispered, "It's okay."

I couldn't stop my mind from wandering back to that day. I had been called out of work early for low census at the hospital. I had walked into our home, desperately tired, to find James in bed with another woman. I would never forget the way he had looked at me. Smug. Like he didn't care that he had just broken me with his selfish actions. I just stood there, unable to move, staring at them until he shouted at me to 'Get the fuck out!'".

"James doesn't deserve these tears, Bella," Alice whispered. "You've moved on."

I nodded, feeling ridiculous for crying all over her.

"Thanks, mom," I choked, smiling a little against her shoulder.

"Oh, no," Alice said, pushing gently against my shoulders until I was facing her again. "That's _my_ line."

She grinned and reached over to hand me a tissue.

"Thanks."

I wiped my eyes and laughed a little at her joke. Thank God for friends like Alice.

"So…," she prompted. "He wore the special shirt…"

I nodded, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, I noticed right away, but of course my mind was shouting at me that it was just a coincidence."

"Of course," Alice repeated, shaking her head.

"So, we just…sort of danced around each other. Flirting a little, and then backing off. It was all very confusing, and he was driving me crazy. I just wanted to scream, 'Kiss me already!'"

"Tell me you said that to him."

"No, of course not. We had finished dinner, and I started babbling about Tyler Florence and Alton Brown…"

Alice held up her hand to stop me.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that you managed to bring Alton Brown into a conversation during your dinner date with my father?"

I shrugged.

"I was flirting."

Alice raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Whatever," she sighed, "Go on."

"So, things started getting pretty tense. There was some crazy tension."

Alice nodded, bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Is that when he called me?" she asked.

"No, I had already talked to you."

"Okay, so the tension is building _and_…"

"So, he takes my hand and leads me into the living room. He sits me down in the chair," I gestured to the recliner, "…and goes to get his guitar."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Of course. What else would he do? That man is nothing if not predictable."

"Shhh…," I hissed, swatting her hand. "So he sits down on the floor and starts playing _the_ song."

Her eyes got wide.

"Awwww, Dad, you old softy."

"So," I continued, "by this point everything starts falling into place, and I'm about to explode from excitement. He looks over at me, stops playing, and nods towards his lap…"

At this point Alice shrieked and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Do I really want to hear this?"

She peeked up at me from between her fingers.

"Very funny," I muttered. "He nods towards his lap, and then he says the absolute sweetest thing ever."

I pressed my hand over my heart and closed my eyes.

"Could you get that for me my hands are full?" Alice asked, smirking.

I threw a pillow at her.

"No! He said…," I blushed and looked down at my hands, "'Come here beautiful girl.' And I moved to sit on his lap, and he played the song with me in his lap, and sang into my hair."

"Go, Dad," Alice said. "I'm impressed by his panty peeling sappiness. Evidently it worked."

She looked at me for confirmation.

"Or, I'm assuming it did."

Now it was my turn to peek at her from between my fingers. I nodded once.

"Well, it must have been good, sexual tension building for eight years and all that."

"Yeah, he was perfect - very sweet," I said, smiling.

"Okay, okay, that's as much detail as I need thank you."

Alice straightened up and her face took on a serious expression.

"Now," she started. "I have to make sure you go into this knowing all the facts."

"O…kay," I said uneasily.

Alice smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Go ahead and _try_ to scare me away."

"He snores," she started.

"I already _know_ that," I sang teasingly.

Alice grimaced and shook her head.

"He owns one-third of a suit."

When I looked confused, she elaborated.

"The only suit he owns, he shares with his two best friends. They _share_ it, Bella. Which means that if the two of you get married and they'll _all_ be there..."

Alice looked thoughtful.

"…they'd probably let him wear the jacket, since he'd be the groom. So, that would leave Greg with the shirt and tie and Charles with the pants. That's your wedding party, Bella."

I laughed at her seriousness.

"Alice, first of all, I don't even _like_ suits, and who said anything about getting married? I am so not ready to be having this conversation," I said, shaking my head.

"I'm just saying," Alice muttered.

"Alright, snoring and no formal wear, go on…"

"He wears patchouli."

Alice made a face.

"I knooow," I said suggestively. "I _like_ it."

"He shoots things," she said, pointing to the mounted deer heads.

I shrugged, unfazed.

"I like self sufficiency."

"He's been a bachelor for a really long time…towels on the floor, hair in the sink, toilet seats up…"

"I can handle it," I tried to assure her. "Are you really trying to talk me out of this?"

Alice shook her head.

"No, I'm just trying to protect him, I guess. I don't want him to get hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt him."

She nodded, and then smiled.

"He's sweet," she whispered.

"I know that," I agreed.

Alice looked up at me and smiled, reaching out to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"He's in love with you," she grinned.

I nodded, feeling happier then I'd felt in a long time.

"I know that too."

So, there you have it. Did you like it? Let me know. Remember, more reviews=faster updates. I love feedback of any kind. I love you all and, once again, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay, so I was originally going to write a much longer chapter, but this seemed like it really needed to end here. The next chapter will hopefully be longer, and I still intend to update by Friday or maybe Saturday. Thank you for your continued support for this story. I hope you enjoy this short little chapter. It's just my version of a little "guy talk." Please review at the end. You guys rock!

Chapter 5

JPOV

As soon as I shut the door I heard the shrieking. It was louder than I remembered it being, and I was suddenly grateful that I had been banished from the house. Maggie came bounding up to me from the woods, and I felt bad for neglecting her for much of the past twenty four hours. She was used to having all of my attention, and I knew the adjustment for her would be a difficult one. I patted my chest and she jumped up to cover me with the zealous, irrational love that only a canine can bestow. I ruffled her ears and told her what a good dog she was. I promised that I would talk with Bella and ask how she felt about sharing a bed with a ninety pound Labrador retriever found of pond swimming and worm digging. When Maggie looked up at me, her big brown eyes laced with skepticism I tried to reassure her.

"Maybe she'll surprise us, girl."

I gave her a few more pats and kisses before climbing into my truck. Maggie dashed off happily into the woods, no doubt hot on the trail of some poor, unsuspecting squirrel, and I brought the old engine to life and sat for a second trying to figure out what the hell to do now. I decided that if Alice and Bella could have "girl time," then I might as well seek out the male equivalent. I pulled out my cell phone as I turned the truck around and headed in the opposite direction from the hysterical females who had taken over my house.

"Greg, it's J. I'm headed over to Goatfeathers if you want to join me. I could use a Corona and a few dozen hot wings."

"Sure thing, man. I'm headed that way now. I'll see you in a few."

I closed my phone and pulled onto the highway.

As I drove, my mind began replaying the events of the last twenty-four hours. It was still a little surreal, and I was having a hard time believing that any of it had actually happened. Being away from home somehow made it seem less real, like I was going to return home later to an empty house, my memories of the day nothing more than an elaborate daydream conjured up by my lonely bachelor heart. I took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the road before me.

It was strange how quickly someone could carve out such an essential place in your existence. Though if I was being honest, I would admit that Bella had been carving _her_ particular niche in mine for the past eight years. I missed her already. I mean, actually _physically_ missed her presence.

I thought of her lying in my bed this morning, about how she had been unable to stop giggling, and about how fucking adorable that shit was. I loved to see her happy – the way her eyes sparkled and the beautiful sound of her tinkling laughter. I thought about the way she had felt, soft and warm, underneath me as we made love with the sun filtering in through the curtains. She made me feel young and virile and full of life, and each time we made love and been more fulfilling than the last.

I sighed and shook my head, trying to lose the stupid grin that gave me away for the sap I was. "Guy time" did not involve gushing over emotional connections made, although I was sure that Greg would be enthusiastic about my sleeping with a twenty-four year old.

I killed the engine just as Greg pulled into the lot, and I tried to channel every normal, masculine thought that I could in an effort to maintain a somewhat believable poker face. We found a table in the near empty bar and waited for the waitress to come and take our orders.

Greg was babbling on about some job he was working on, and I was grateful to have the attention focused on something other than my ridiculous grin. After a few minutes he stopped talking and looked up.

"So, how are you doin', man?"

I was about to respond, and I mean literally _seconds _away from offering some mundane, generic answer to keep his suspicions at bay, when his eyes suddenly grew wide and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Well I'll be damned," he started, and I inwardly cringed.

"Ol' Jasper went and got himself laid last night."

He chuckled and studied my face intently.

"And from the look on that mug of yours, I'd say this morning too – maybe _twice_ this morning!"

He was staring at me and I was willing myself not to blush. Blushing in front of a redneck was tantamount to showing up at the hunting club in lady's formal wear. Despite my best attempts, I was unable to control the involuntary reflexes of my body, and I could feel the color rising in my cheeks.

Greg had an uncanny ability to "read" if a person had recently had sex, and, as was the case here, he could often pinpoint the exact number of times that someone had had sex in the last seventy-two hours. It was a gift that would have been wasted on anyone else, but Greg was never one to shy away from blatantly prying into _anyone's_ sex life.

"Well, holy shit man, you're blushin' like a hooker in church. Who _is_ the lucky lady?"

I was still trying to avoid his gaze when I shrugged and said:

"It's nobody you know, man."

"She from out of town?"

I shook my head, and began playing with the matches on the tabletop in front of me.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Greg's face fell a little with the realization that there would be no sordid details.

"Alright man, I'll let you keep your mystery woman a secret – for now. You get your bow sighted yet…"

I was beginning to think that God may have actually been on my side for once when Greg appeared willing to move on to safer topics. I actually found myself relaxing a little.

I _really_ should have known better.

"Hey Jasper!" came a voice from the doorway, and I knew who it was without even turning around.

I could hear the shuffling steps of Charles as he made his way to our table, and I cringed as I anticipated the next words out of his mouth.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

He sat down at our table, propping his feet up on the empty chair beside him. Then he turned to face me.

"How'd dinner go last night with Alice and that friend of hers from high school? Bella – that's her name, right?"

I looked down at the table and nodded – it was all I could do.

Greg, on the other hand, had straightened up in his seat like a lion ready to pounce.

"Well, the way things look, I'd say it must have gone pretty damn well," Greg said, then he pointed at me. "Look at the glow on this motherfucker."

_Shit_

They were both staring at me, eyes wide, with shit-eating grins taking up most of their faces.

"Thanks for that, man," I muttered, nodding at Charles.

Luckily, the waitress chose this moment to appear at our table, like some apparition sent from the gods. We ordered our drinks and a bucket of hot wings, and all too soon she flitted away, leaving me alone with two of the most indiscreet men in three counties. They were still staring at me eagerly, so I took my time lighting my cigarette, trying to think of something to say to appease them that would give away the least bit of information.

The truth was, I didn't want to tell them _anything_ about Bella. The way that I felt about her had no business being bandied about as idle bar room chit chat. I took a long drag and finally raised my head to eye them warily.

When I looked at Greg his face was twisted in concentration. I could practically see the wheels turning as he searched the recesses of his brain for retained information about the woman in my life. Along with his ability to determine recent sexual activity on sight, he also had a memory like a steel vault. I knew there had to have been a least one drunken conversation about Bella, and I was also certain that of all people, Greg would remember it.

Recognition dawned on his face and he gave me a friendly punch on the arm.

"Well, good for you, J. You've been hung up on that pretty little thing for how many years now?"

"Eight," I whispered.

Our drinks arrived and my two best friends patted my back and raised their glasses to toast.

"Here's to the luckiest son of a bitch in this bar!" Greg said, laughing, and the three of us clinked glasses.

"She must be quite a girl," Charles sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

"She sure is," I agreed.

I took another sip, and relaxed into my seat. Who knew that my best friends and I could share more than a fifty dollar suit? It turns out we could also share the knowledge that some things are sacred, and not meant to be subjected to raucous bar room conversation. I was not going to tell these guys anything about how great Bella was in bed, and they respected those boundaries without them even having to be defined.

We enjoyed our lunch, had a few more beers and talked about work and the deer season that was still two months away. Two hours later I was leaving the bar and heading to the grocery store with a smile on my face. I needed to fix a fabulous dinner for my two favorite ladies.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay, my lovely readers: I apologize, once again for the delay in posting this chapter. For those of you who don't follow me on Twitter, I have been planning a Disney World vacation and the Disboards are like crack. Seriously, I need help…but that's another story. I highly recommend them, however, if you need info on planning a Disney trip. Also, I have been applying to grad school, studying for the GRE, and taking the GRE. And to top it all off I wrecked my car last week. So, those are my lame excuses. For those who are still with me, thanks for your patience. Thanks for the reviews, and a special thanks to all who PM'd me and encouraged me to get back on here and write. So, I wrote chapter 6 about a month ago, read it and decided at the time that it was rubbish. I read it again last night and discovered parts I really liked, so I've added and edited, and here is the finished product. I hope you enjoy, and again, thanks for hanging in there with me

Chapter 6

JPOV

At the store, I quickly gathered the ingredients that I needed to prepare my "famous" homemade pizza. This had always been Alice's favorite meal as a child, and I admit it was one of the first things I learned how to cook, so I've had quite a bit of practice. I also enjoyed immersing myself in the process of making something from scratch. I planned to put together a salad to serve alongside it, and make a chocolate pie for dessert. Girls loved chocolate right? I figured I couldn't really go wrong there.

I stood, staring blankly at the wine display for a full five minutes before surrendering to my complete ignorance regarding anything related to alcohol derived from crushed grapes. I grabbed a case of Killian's off of the shelf and went to check out.

When I pulled up to my house I immediately noticed that Alice's rental car was gone. I was disappointed because I was really looking forward to seeing Bella again and spending time catching up with my favorite daughter. I was certain that I had woefully neglected my quota for embarrassing my child, and that needed tending to. It was one of my duties as a parent, after all, at least that's what I think it said in the parenting handbook that I never got around to reading. I figured they must be out seeing the sights, and that could take a whole hour if you did it right. I wasn't sure what time they had left, so I decided to hurry and get the dough ready to rise before they got back. I pulled the bags out of my truck and headed for the door.

Once inside, I deposited the bags on the counter and headed into the living room to retrieve my iPod. The light was still on, and I cursed under my breath about energy wastage and carbon footprints as I scanned through my playlist for the perfect "music to knead dough by." I decided on James Taylor because his music reminded me of both Alice and Bella, and began preparing the dough. I was soon lost in the music and the task before me as I activated yeast, sifted flour and generally ignored the mess that began to accumulate around me. I am a messy cook, and it just wouldn't feel like pizza night at the Brandon house without a dusting of flour covering every exposed inch of the kitchen.

When the dough was well incorporated I drizzled it with olive oil, threw a towel over it, and left it to rise. I decided a shower was in order, so I headed in the direction of my bedroom to get cleaned up for my girls. I could see the light seeping out from under my door, and began planning the lecture I would give later regarding energy usage and the future of our planet. I opened the door and nearly dropped to my knees at the sight before me.

Bella was lying across my bed, sleeping peacefully with the light playing across her perfect skin, making her glow like a displaced deity. Lying next to her, snoring loudly, was Maggie, her large form pressed against the backs of Bella's jeans clad legs. She was resting her head on Bella's hip, and when she heard me walk in, she opened her eyes and sighed a contented sigh. I stood watching them sleep, momentarily overwhelmed by the blessings bestowed on me during the last two days. It was as though every tribulation my life had ever known bowed in submission to this ridiculously good fortune that had somehow found its meandering way into my life. I stepped into the warm shower feeling like the luckiest man alive. A few minutes later I emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel to find Bella still sleeping and Maggie standing by the door wagging impatiently.

I reached down to scratch Maggie behind her ears before granting her freedom and watching her take off across the yard. I went to the bed and lay down on my side, facing Bella. She stirred a little at the movement and opened her eyes, smiling sleepily.

"Hey," she whispered, reaching out to brush my damp hair out off of my face.

"Hey," I whispered back to her, leaning forward to softly kiss her lips.

"You showered without me?" she pouted, nodding towards my towel clad waist.

"I didn't want to wake you. Maggie was really comfortable," I teased.

Bella laughed and shook her head, stretching her arms over her head.

"What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock.

"It's 2:05, Where's Alice?"

"She went to meet Rose at the mall. I can't believe I've been asleep for over an hour." She rubbed her eyes and started to sit up, but I stopped her with a hand against her chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" I whispered, kissing along her neck.

"Nowhere important," she sighed, turning her head to give me better access.

"How much time do we have?" I spoke against her skin.

"Oh, Alice? She said not to expect her before 5:00. Why do you ask?" she teased, pressing her body against mine.

"Just wondering," I replied, capturing her smile with my lips.

I kissed her gently, planning to take things slow, to savor our time alone, but I soon felt Bella's fingers on my towel, which she quickly pulled from my body, hooking her leg around my hip and pressing against my exposed flesh. I grinned and pushed her gently so she was lying on her back, and began tracing lazy circles across her stomach through the thin fabric of the t-shirt she was still wearing. I covered her legs by draping my thigh across them, effectively holding her in place. I tried to ignore the pleading look in her eyes as she arched her hips towards me, searching for friction.

I continued dragging my fingertips along her stomach, dipping lower, towards the hem of her shirt with each pass. I finally allowed my fingers to brush against the exposed skin just below her belly button, and she sighed and closed her eyes. I allowed my fingers to travel up across her rib cage, exposing more of her sweet skin as I went. I lingered awhile at her breasts, lightly brushing her nipples, and enjoying the way she writhed beneath me. I relieved her of her shirt and leaned down to kiss her neck and collarbone on my way to taking her perfect pink nipple between my lips and sucking gently.

"Jasper," she sighed, reaching down to lightly brush my arousal with her fingertips. "I need you now, baby. Please."

"Not yet," I teased, running a hand up the inseam of her jeans. She shivered under my touch, and she was all heat and want and beauty personified as I leaned on my elbow to look at her face. I slid the jeans slowly off of her hips without even disturbing the button, and slowly pulled them from her legs, following each exposure of skin with soft kisses from her hip to her knee. I tossed the jeans to the floor and kissed my way up to the junction between her thighs where I nuzzled her gently before pressing my tongue against her warm center.

Bella sucked in a breath, and began pulling at my shoulders impatiently.

"Come here," she urged, pulling harder on my arms. "I need to feel you inside of me. Now."

"So bossy," I whispered, placing my lips around her clit and sucking gently. "I'm seventeen years older than you. Doesn't that put me in charge?"

She snorted and suddenly sat up, pushing against my chest until it was me lying on my back. She grinned down at me wickedly before kissing her way down my chest until she met my erection, which she teased with the tip of her tongue.

I shuddered as she took me in her mouth, moving down and back up again in an agonizingly slow rhythm. I took advantage of my upper body strength and pulled her up so that she was lying on top of me, and I could feel the warmth of her entrance as I brought my hips up to grind against her.

"Oh, Jasper," she sighed, before allowing me to press into her gently.

We paused, enjoying the feeling of our bodies joined together - a feeling that was both deliciously new and perfectly familiar. I ran my fingers along her side, grazing her nipples with my thumbs - up and down as I watched her eyelids flutter and finally close with the intensity of the moment.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and leaned forward, pinning my arms to my sides with her tiny hands. She continued leaning down until her lips just barely ghosted against mine.

"I love you Jasper Brandon," she whispered, her lips turning up into a breathtaking smile.

A beautiful silence followed her statement as our bodies moved together and our breaths became quicker in near synchrony. Whenever one of us would get close, we would still our movements and gaze at one another, both wanting to draw the moment out as long as possible, and I knew that I had never made love to a woman until this moment, when the frenzied anticipation of release is trumped by the overwhelming need to just be together. We continued this dance until we were both shaking with the physical need to let go, and we came together quietly, whispering each other's names against swollen lips.

BPOV

Once again I found myself in bed, tangled up in Jasper's arms as we both stared up at the ceiling, our hands intertwined and resting on Jasper's chest. Once again I had to convince myself that this wasn't just some remarkably vivid dream, that I had finally won the man of my dreams and he was everything I'd been dreaming of since I was sixteen years old. I felt Jasper shift a little, still holding my hand, and I turned my head to face him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, smiling broadly.

I sighed contentedly.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am, and how I'm so glad Alice convinced me not to turn around. I'd be sitting at home right now, chain smoking with my mom, watching Judge Judy. This is much better," I said, squeezing his hand.

"She had to convince you to come over?" Jasper asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I was scared," I said, trying to sound reassuring. "One of the last times I saw you I cried like a baby on your back porch and practically threw myself at you. I had no idea how you felt. I figured you thought I was just some dumb kid with a crush."

While I was talking, I reached over with my free hand to stroke Jasper's hair.

"I never thought of you as a kid," Jasper whispered. "I started falling for you the minute you walked through my door. I always felt like a sick pervert for that. Still do every now and then."

I placed my hand on Jasper's cheek and forced him to look up at me.

"You've never been a pervert," I said, my voice serious. "And thank you, for telling me that. It means a lot, especially since I've been pining after you for just as long."

Jasper kissed my cheek and shook his head, chuckling softly.

"We're quite a pair, huh?"

I nodded, and joined his laughter.

"That we are."

We lay together in silence for a few more minutes, and I thought about my feelings for this man; how intense they were after such a short period of time. There was so much I didn't know about him and him about me. I worried that I was letting things move too quickly. I wanted us to work, but I was scared of being hurt. As if he could read my mind, Jasper pulled me to him, rubbing my back, and whispering into my ear.

"Everything is going to be alright, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you."

I smiled and pulled his words around me like a suit of armor. I sat up, refusing to let my worries ruin such a perfect day. Jasper reached for my hand and pulled me up beside him, hugging me fiercely before depositing me on the ground and kissing the top of my head.

"Get dressed," he said, tossing me some clothes. "Let's go cook."

Moments later I was sitting on my stool, watching Jasper shape the ball of dough into a large disc. I loved watching him cook. It was so domestic and simple and soothing. I sipped a beer and enjoyed the show.

While he was preparing the sauce I began to think about all the things that we didn't know about each other.

"Hey," I called, causing Jasper to spin around and fling the red sauce across the countertop. I giggled, and he tossed me a towel. While I was cleaning up the mess, I asked my question.

"What's your favorite movie?"

Jasper's answer was instant, as he continued stirring the sauce on the stove.

"That's easy," he said, "_One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_, you?"

I thought for a moment before answering.

"_Braveheart_."

Jasper nodded, still stirring.

"I have that one in my collection." He turned towards me. "Well, I already know your favorite song," he grinned, giving me a quick wink. "How about your favorite book?"

"_Madame Bovary_," I replied with a resolute nod. I had read the book at least seven times since high school.

"Interesting choice"

"What about you," I asked.

Jasper hesitated.

"I know it seems like the worst kind of cliché, but I have an extremely worn copy of _Walden_ on my bedside table."

I grinned at him. Could he be any more adorable?

"That's not clichéd at all," I assured him. "I've always said I wanted to name my first born son Thoreau. If I ever get lucky enough to have a girl, I'd name her Emerson."

Jasper stopped stirring and rushed over to sweep me up in his arms.

"See," he said, grinning widely. "Every time I think I couldn't possibly love you more you go and say something mind-blowingly awesome like that."

He set me back down and went back to his sauce.

"I'm happy you approve," I said, grinning.

Jasper brought the sauce over to the island and started spreading it on the pizza crust. It smelled divine.

"My turn," he declared, looking up at me.

I raised my eyebrows, urging him to continue.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Disney World."

Jasper laughed and began grating the cheese.

"Interesting choice," he teased.

"I've never been before," I shrugged, defending my choice.

Jasper nodded and looked thoughtful.

"I'll have to take you there sometime soon then. It's not to be missed you know."

I grinned and clapped my hands.

" When do we leave?"

"Let me work on it and I'll let you know."

We continued talking – asking questions and giving answers as we prepared the rest of our dinner. We had just put the pie in the oven to bake when we heard the crunch of gravel outside.

"Alice is home," we said in unison, leaning in for one more kiss.

So, there you go. I hope you guys don't mind short chapters. I'm working on the next one as we speak, so it may even be up tonight. Send me your thoughts!! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!! Just wanted to let my fellow Jasper fans know that the blog, Jasper's Darlins are hosting a contest for Jasper stories called, "Everything's bigger in Texas." They are taking nominations for Jasper stories. Have you guys read, "A Murmur of Fire in the Vein"? If not, you really should. It will be getting my nomination for sure. I'd love your recs for great Jasper stories. I'm always looking for new ones. Send me your best suggestions. Take care, and I will update soon. And yes, I did manage to bring Disney World into this story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, Here's chapter 7. Thank you all for the sweet reviews. They make my day. Keep 'em coming. I also wanted to let you guys know that I have started a blog for this little story. It contains pictures, a playlist, etc. Please come check it out and let me know what you think. Here is the address:

http://(dot)theexperimentscmom(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

So, without further ado, here's chapter 7.

***Warning: This chapter contains use of the word "darlin'" I hope those of you who abhor this term of endearment will forgive me. In my defense, I live in the south. Guys really do say things like that here, and it's sexy as all get out. Bear with me and feel free to insert the term of endearment of your choice, if necessary ;)***

Chapter 7

Dinner was relaxed and low-key. Alice was thrilled with the menu, and Bella continued to compare me to various stars of Food Network fame. Inspired by alcohol and Alice's presence, she finally giggled and declared me a perfect combination of Paula Deen and Giada De Laurentis.

After dinner we were sprawled out in the living room, torturing Alice with Grateful Dead bootlegs, and laughing each and every time she rolled her eyes and declared that we had been listening to "the same crappy song" for the last half hour. I loved her to death, but I sometimes wondered how she could possibly be _my_ daughter.

I loved just sitting back and listening to Alice and Bella reminisce. It had been so many years since we all sat around like this, and I was content to just sip my beer and listen as they talked animatedly about silly days gone by. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, with the pan of chocolate pie perched precariously between them. Bella suddenly leaned down and waved her fork around in my front of my face.

"Want some," she asked, and I shook my head, leaning my head back to avoid losing an eye.

"Liquid dessert for me," I said, holding up my beer.

Bella shrugged and closed her pretty lips around the fork. She leaned off of the couch, and landed, giggling, in my lap. She looked up at my amused expression with a wink.

"Do I have anything on my face?" she asked, moving her face closer to mine.

I was momentarily panicked by Alice's presence. I didn't want to push Bella away, but I was pretty sure that watching her father make out with her best friend was well beyond Alice's saint-like level of tolerance.

"You're drunk," I whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth gently.

Bella nuzzled into my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her. I glanced up at Alice, who was staring ahead with her head cocked to one side and a strange, somewhat thoughtful expression on her face. I couldn't tell what she was looking at; she didn't really seem to be looking at anything.

"Okay, seriously," she finally spoke, pointing towards the stereo. "It really is the same song that just goes on and on and on. You've got it running on some sort of loop."

She eyed me suspiciously as she went to the stereo and started hunting around for some sort of covertly placed loop device, when I suddenly noticed that Bella's body seemed heavier in my lap. I moved her carefully, so that I could see her face. She was sound asleep. I stood up as best I could without sending both of us crashing to the ground. Once on my feet, I swayed slightly.

_Geez_, I thought. _I'm drunker than I realized._

"Hey, .007," I whispered, elbowing Alice. "I'm going to put Bella in your room. She's out cold."

Alice nodded and I carried Bella to her room. I laid her down between crisp pink sheets and smoothed Alice's worn, childhood quilt over her. I leaned down and kissed her gently before returning to the living room. The stereo had been turned off and Alice was standing in the doorway holding two bottles of water and my pack of cigarettes. When I approached, she threw an arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards the patio.

"Come on, old man," she sighed. "Let's talk."

I followed her outside and we sat facing each other on the bench. I lit a cigarette and rubbed my eyes. I was completely unsure of what she was going to say, and I tried to prepare myself for anything.

"So, Dad," she said, punching me playfully on the arm. "How are you doing?"

I exhaled a little too loudly, relieved by the way the conversation was heading, and began to relax. I took a drag and turned to face Alice.

"Quite well, I must say. Apparently I owe some sort of fancy German sports car."

Alice snorted.

"Don't bother," she quipped. "The glow on your face is payment enough."

I grimaced.

"Is it that fucking obvious?" I muttered, rubbing my face with both hands.

"I'm afraid so."

I shook my head and we sat in silence for a few moments. I thought about the relationship that my daughter and I shared – how strange it must seem to lookers on, but how natural it seemed to us. I had always chalked it up to my age at her birth, and how we both seemed to grow up in response to one another. We had shared so much of the responsibility of caring for one another. Yet, neither of us ever made it seem like a burden. The result, so far, was that it had made us unbelievably close, though I still checked the mail cautiously, waiting for a bill sent from some Psychiatrist with a note about how I had ruined her life. So far, so good though. This latest development was just another hurdle we were bound to clear gracefully. I looked at Alice and grinned.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"I've heard rumblings to that effect."

"So, how are you doing, little girl? It's been way to long since you've been home. I've missed you."

Alice thought for a moment before nodding her head and smiling.

"I'm really good, actually. And I've missed you too."

Now, for the question I'd been dreading to ask since she called to say she was coming. Her visits were usually short – a long weekend at most. I hated the shortness of those visits.

"So, how long do I get to have you around for?"

I braced myself for her answer. Alice looked at me from the corner of her eye and grinned.

"Two weeks," she replayed with attempted nonchalance.

I was off the bench and spinning her around before the words were out of her mouth.

"Alice, honey, that's fantastic! "

I couldn't believe my good luck, and if I wasn't so busy enjoying it, I would have been looking cautiously around myself, waiting for the storm to break.

Alice and I spent the next hour talking, and filling each other in on the details of our lives. When our eyelids began to grow heavy, we headed inside to get some sleep. Alice opened her bedroom door and gave me a quick kiss. I was just about to walk into my room when she spoke again.

"Dad?" she whispered.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I'm happy for you," she said. "I like seeing you get something that you deserve."

"Thank you," I whispered before she quietly shut the door.

I fell into bed with Maggie at my feet, praying that there would be no storm clouds on my immediate horizon.

I woke early the next morning, moving around quietly to avoid waking the girls. I showered and fixed coffee, then stretched out on the patio bench to soak up some early morning sun.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps, and turned to see Bella, coffee mug in hand, squinting into the sunshine.

"Morning, sugar." I grinned. "You're up early."

She nodded warily before shuffling over to where I was lying. She sat on the edge of the bench and leaned down to kiss me gently.

"Alice snores," she mumbled, running her fingers through my hair, which was still wet from my shower.

"You showered without me again," she said disapprovingly.

I shrugged, and ran my fingers across her cheek.

"Sorry, darlin', force of habit."

She nodded and laid her head on my chest. I ran my fingers up and down her back, and we stayed that way for several minutes without saying anything. Bella was the first to speak.

"I have to go home today," she spoke into my chest.

I winced. This was the moment I had been dreading all weekend. It wasn't like I thought she could stay here with me forever, but I couldn't help wanting her to. I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice when I responded.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, and the sadness was there, all the same.

Bella sat up to face me, taking my hand in hers.

"I don't want to," she whispered. "But, my Mom's expecting me. I need to see her and get settled in before work starts tomorrow. I need to find an apartment…"

I held my hand up to stop her.

"Shhh…," I whispered, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. "We'll just have to make plans for later in the week."

She nodded, and I did my best to remain stoic and calm, but inside the storm was gathering. What if everything came apart when she left? What if the spell I had over her vanished as soon as her tires hit the blacktop? I tried to shake these thoughts from my head, and I held Bella a little tighter and pressed my lips against the top of her head.

"You won't forget about me when I'm gone will you?" She asked with a slightly shaking voice.

"Not a chance," I assured her.

After a few minutes she pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, worry lining her features.

"Storms," I murmured absentmindedly.

She nodded, and then, as if she understood exactly what was going through my mind, she squeezed my hand.

"Sometimes great things come out of storms."

I nodded, really hoping that I could man up and look her in the eyes. Never in my life had I felt more vulnerable. I had given so much of myself in the last 48 hours. Only Alice had been able to coax so much from within me. I raised my head to look at her and noticed she was smiling. I gave her the most convincing smile I could manage in return.

"Do you know that story?" she urged, and I realized that I might have just missed an entire conversation.

"What story?"

"The one about a San Francisco thunderstorm."

I smiled and nodded my head. Somehow we were back to Terrapin.

The day rushed by much too quickly. When Alice woke up I fixed breakfast, and we all went for a walk in the woods. Alice was a girly girl to her core, but she knew every square foot of our property, and trudged on ahead, leaving Bella and I several steps behind, grasping hands.

"So, would you let me take you out on a date?" I asked, trying to cut through the tension that had settled between us as soon as she mentioned her return to the real world this morning.

"I'd like that," She replied, squeezing my hand. "But we don't have to go out. I'm happy just hanging out here."

"Let him take you out," Alice called out. "Don't make things too easy for him!"

"Alice says…" I grinned, winking at her.

"Okay, sure," Bella said, turning to face me. She leaned up to whisper in my ear, "Just remember I'm a cheap date."

"Friday?" I asked, laughing at her last statement.

"Perfect."

So, I was in slightly better spirits that afternoon when I watched Bella climb into her car. I leaned into her window and kissed her lips. She responded enthusiastically, deepening the kiss and moaning quietly against my open mouth. All too soon though, we pulled apart, and Alice skipped over to kiss Bella's flushed cheek.

"Call me, Bella," she chirped. "Tell Renee I said 'hey'."

Bella nodded, and looked in my direction; she reached toward me, out of the window. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, bringing it to my lips to kiss her palm.

"Friday," she said, locking me in her intense gaze.

"Friday," I agreed, and she was gone.

A/N Okay, hope you guys liked it. I hope shorter chapters don't bother you. I just end chapters where I feel they need to be ended. I don't like to stretch them out to fill a specific word count. I really wanted to give you guys 3000 words, but this is what came out. Please review and let me know what you liked/didn't like. Thanks for all the rec's. I'm going to start reading some of them now that this chapter is finished. Don't forget to stop by my blog. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I so suck at getting these updates out in a timely fashion, and I apologize for that. Thank you for those that are hanging in there with me So, here is the next chapter. I'm worried about it being too happy a story. Do you guys need any angst? Let me know your thoughts. I aim to please. Also, I am over the moon and deeply touched by all who nominated this story for the Jasper's Darlins "Everything's Bigger in Texas" contest. The Experiment was nominated in 5 categories: Best Southern Charm Story, Those Glasses are Hawt, Professor Jasper Gives an A, Best AH Jasper, and I Dream of Bella. Again, thank you to all who nominated it. I am truly touched. Now, go vote! ;) I think voting is open until April 12th on the Jasper's Darlins blog. Big hugs to you all, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

BPOV

Driving to my mom's house was always a bit disconcerting. As the child of a recovering alcoholic, I tend to spend a disproportionate amount of time preparing for tragedy – the inevitable relapses perched on every horizon. I prayed for calls to bail her out of jail, just because that was so much better than a call from the morgue. Renee had been battling with her quest for sobriety for the past four years, and following along with her on that journey was a lot like performing as a tight rope walker blindfolded and with no safety net.

As she collected chips for one day, one month, and one year of sobriety, I sat quietly in metal folding chairs, my jaw clenched tightly, and the joy of the moment spoiled by the psychological guarding that was supposed to prepare me for her next screw up. I would look around the room at all of those recovering addicts and their loved ones and I could see it in every set of eyes. The longing just let go and surrender to the disease of addiction. The look was the same for the addicted and for the enabler. We were all the same, and we were all so very tired.

I remembered very clearly the first of my mother's relapses. I had come home from school for a visit to find her draped across her bed, the stench of cheap booze and urine strong in the air. The house had been torn apart. There were holes in the walls and the furniture had been toppled. I was so angry at the time that I almost left her there, stagnant in her own filth and failure, but I quickly realized that her failure would be mine to share, and I had cleaned her up, called her sponsor, and set to work putting the physical relics of her life back in neat, orderly rows.

Still, I had to admit that the last few years had been good ones for Renee. She had found Phil, and God knew that man had the patience of a saint. He drove her to meetings, helped her work the steps again and again, and bought every knick knack available that contained the Serenity Prayer.

Mom was a sponsor herself now, and had two years of sobriety under her belt with no relapse. I was as proud as any daughter in my position could be. I called weekly and listened obediently to her "AA speak," which consisted mostly of gossip and recitations from The Big Book. I let her make amends with me each and every time she reached step eight, and generally tried to be as supportive as I could. Still, I was always on guard, and I was surprised when I realized how much that old feeling startled me after spending a few days with Jasper. It was as though being with him had pulled me away, and finally allowed me to fully break away from my mother's illness. Jasper. My heart ached to see him again, as I turned cautiously into the driveway.

At first glance everything seemed to be in order. There was no mail sticking out of the mailbox, no piles of newspaper on the front steps. Both were tell tale signs that she had locked herself in the house with only a bottle for company. I felt no sense of doom as I exited my car and walked to the door. Before I could even get my key in the lock, the door lurched open, and Renee stood with her hand on her hip, glaring at me suspiciously. I wondered what I could have possibly done to inspire such a look of disdain.

"Where have _you_ been?" she whispered, gesturing with a sharp nod of her head for me to get my ass in the house so that she could yell at me properly without the whole neighborhood knowing our business.

With a sigh I forced myself across the threshold of my childhood home, prepared to face her wrath. Renee was pacing the living room, which looked unusually neat and tidy. _She's been worried,_ I thought, absentmindedly running my fingers across the back of a new armchair. The smell of stale cigarette smoke hit me so hard that I felt my chest constrict and my eyes water. _Addicts - binge drinking to chain smoking , every time. I wonder if it's actually written somewhere in the recovery book. The little known thirteenth step – take up smoking and do so constantly. It's a slower death, and isn't as likely to get you arrested._

I watched Renee pace back and forth, muttering under her breath, and flopped onto the couch, amazed to find myself lighting a cigarette despite the fact that the air was already thick with nicotine. Renee seemed to have gained some of her composure, and perched on the other end of the couch, regarding me with raised eyebrows.

"So," she started. "Are you going to answer me?"

I rolled my eyes and sat up to face her.

"What was the question?"

For a second I thought she might actually slap me, but her face softened, and she folded her hands in her lap.

"Where were you? She asked, almost sweetly.

"What do you mean? I asked. "I told you I'd be home today, here I am." I gestured towards myself with both hands.

Renee chuckled a little at my response.

"Well, would you mind explaining to me how Helen saw you in the Walmart parking lot two days ago?"

_Crap. Stupid AA people and their codependent tendencies._ They shared lives like most people share elevator rides, and now they were trying to drag me into the car with them.

"I met Alice at her house for a few days," I lied smoothly, silently asking forgiveness for my transgressions. I hated lying, especially to Renee, but I was not ready to explain Jasper to her just yet.

Renee looked amused for a moment.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," I muttered, looking down at my hands.

"That's an interesting story considering I spoke with Alice Friday night and she was still in Dallas waiting to catch a flight home."

_What!? Alice blew my cover? Well, it wasn't much of a cover considering I never told her I even _needed_ a cover. Shit. What was Renee getting at?_

"Though, according to Helen," Renee continued, "you were at the Walmart that I just happen to know is less than a mile from Alice's driveway. What were you doing there?"

It was at that exact moment that my body began to betray me and I felt my cheeks heat up under her scrutiny. She didn't give me a chance to answer.

"Isabella Marie Swan. What exactly were you doing over at Alice's house, without Alice?

Suddenly the whole situation became ridiculously funny, my filter was off and I blurted out the first thing that came into my head.

"Jasper," I responded, giggling a little at my cleverness. After all, I was an adult who surely didn't need my mommy's permission before going to bed with anyone.

Renee's eyes grew wide, but I could swear that I saw the tiniest bit of a smile fighting to turn up the corners of her mouth.

"I suppose you think you're funny," she muttered.

I nodded, still trying to control my laughter.

"A little bit, yes."

We were both silent for a moment as Renee stared off into the space just above my left shoulder. When she finally spoke, she began peppering me with more questions.

"How old is he? Does Alice know? How long has this been going on?"

I leaned back a bit in my chair, no longer intimidated.

"Forty-one, and yes, she does know. "

Renee was quiet again as she processed the information that she had, no doubt, already figured out for herself before I even walked through the door. The smile that I had seen a hint of moments earlier finally broke through and she chuckled and shook her head, moving over on the couch until she was practically on my lap. I covered my face with my hands and groaned. Renee repeated the number to herself and then leaned over to peak through my fingers.

"Only three years younger than me," she giggled.

"Nice," I mumbled, "Thank you for that.

She reached out and pulled me into her arms.

"I've missed you honey," she said, squeezing me tightly. "I love you."

That's how things were with Renee. One minute she would be pissed off, and the next all had been forgiven. I suspected that she had been more upset about being out of the loop than about anything that had actually happened between Jasper and I. I hugged her back.

"I missed you too mom."

She pulled back and looked at me curiously.

"So," she started. "You slept with him?"

"Ugh! Boundaries mother!"

"Boundaries are the enemy of love," she quipped, her tone serious.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Mom, I really need for you to be okay with this. Please?"

Renee hesitated for a moment and then nodded her head. She smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the kitchen. She pulled open the refrigerator door and retrieved two cans of Cherry Coke. She kept one and handed the other to me.

"We must toast this ridiculously awkward and happy moment," she declared, holding her can out in front of her.

"To new beginning, and older men," she said, giggling.

I tapped my can against hers and rolled my eyes.

"To new beginnings," I mumbled, looking down.

Renee suddenly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her.

"Bella, listen to me," she whispered urgently. "You deserve to be happy. Don't hold back because you're afraid of being hurt. Please, for once, just let yourself be happy."

She dropped my chin and pulled me into another ferocious hug.

"Jasper, huh? He always was a sexy one wasn't he?"

I nodded into her shoulder, feeling the tension melt away as my mother's strong arms held me tightly. I was relieved to have this particular conversation behind me, and I had to hand it to Renee. She had taken it all better than I possibly could have hoped for. I needed to call Alice and Jasper, but for the moment I just let myself surrender into my mother's arms, and allow her to be the mother that I had always needed her to be.

JPOV

"So…," Alice said, breaking the silence as we stood in the driveway, watching the dust from Bella's departure settle at our feet. "Where are you taking her on Friday?"

I shrugged, reaching down to retrieve one of Maggie's tattered tennis balls. I tossed it from one hand to the other a few times before lobbing it towards the tree line.

"I have no idea," I muttered. I needed something to do. Standing here was depressing me. I put my arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Come on, you can help me clean up the kitchen.

We worked in silence for awhile, mopping up the remains of last night's dinner. I sighed, moping a little as I tossed the empty pie tin into the trash can. Last night had been so perfect. Cleaning up evidence of it seemed almost blasphemous, but I needed something to keep me busy. I had kids to teach tomorrow, but after Wednesday, summer vacation would officially begin. What was I going to do with all that free time?

"So, dad, I have another question for you," Alice said, hopping up to sit on the, now clean, counter.

I threw the towel in the sink and leaned next to her.

"What's up?"

Alice looked like she wasn't exactly sure where to begin. When she finally spoke, her cheeks reddened slightly, and she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Are you going to make Bella sleep in my bedroom every time the three of us are here together?"

_ Oh. That was a good question._ I played with a string from the tattered shirt I was wearing as I thought about my answer.

"I don't' know," I responded honestly. "I have no idea what I'm doing here. I'm making it up as I go along. Dating one of your friends is new and rather uncharted territory for me."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"You worry too much."

"When it comes to you, little girl, I could never worry enough."

I smiled, elbowing her gently. Alice snorted, but her eyes remained serious.

"Dad, I've already given you my blessing. I set the whole thing up for crying out loud."

"And I thank you for that, but for now both of you are going to have to give this old man a chance to get his bearings."

"Fair enough," Alice conceded with a nod.

I reached over to hug my daughter tightly.

"I love you Alice. Thank you for your unwavering acceptance of me and all of my idiosyncrancies. "

"Likewise," Alice grinned, hugging me back just as tightly. "I love you too dad, even if you do have lousy taste in music."

I grinned and pushed off of the counter.

"Likewise," I laughed, dodging Alice's halfhearted slap on my way to the living room.

I grabbed my guitar and sat, leaning back against the couch, strumming random chords. Alice sat cross-legged on the floor in front of me.

"So, _where_ are you taking Bella on Friday?" she pressed, sighing in exasperation.

I thought for a moment and shook my head.

"I really have no clue. Nowhere seems good enough. This thing has been building for eight years. I finally have a chance to take her out and I have no idea where to take her that would be anywhere close to what she deserves."

"Awww," Alice teased, putting her hand over her heart. "Sweeter words have possibly never been spoken. But, seriously, think. I believe her when she says she would be perfectly happy just hanging out here, but she's been through a lot these past few years. She deserves something completely fabulous."

I nodded, hating to think of anyone or anything causing her pain.

"He hurt her bad, huh?"

Alice nodded.

"Yeah, he did. She loved James, but I don't think she ever really let go of her feelings for you. Seeing you again has been great therapy for her. I don't think I've seen her this happy in a long time. Just be patient with her, okay?"

"I will," I whispered, and I had never been more confident in my ability to follow through.

We sat and talked some more about Bella's past. Alice filled me in on the details leading up to the divorce and also about her mother's struggle with alcoholism. I wanted to take Bella and wrap her in my arms; take her away from everyone and everything that had ever caused her pain. I wanted to do something to show her how much I cared for her. It needed to be big. As Alice had said, it needed to be fabulous. Suddenly it dawned on me, and I sat straight up, grabbing onto Alice's arm.

"Disney World," I blurted out.

Alice looked confused.

"Disney World," I said again, my mind spinning a little with excitement. "I'm taking her to Disney World."

Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Oddly enough, that sounds pretty perfect," she said, grinning.

I stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"If we fly out on Friday, we could stay two nights and I could get her home in time for work on Monday. Couldn't I?" I looked to Alice for confirmation.

"Sure you could," she said, slipping into planning mode. "Call her and find out what time she gets off work on Friday. I'll start researching hotel accommodations. Money's no object, right?" She said, winking at me.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Just find someplace nice."

Alice nodded and sprinted to her bedroom. I tried to control the excitement in my voice as I dialed Bella's number. This whole thing would be much better as a surprise. My hand was shaking as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hey there," she answered and the sound of her voice nearly brought me to my knees.

"Hey," I said. "I miss you already."

"Me too."

"I have a question for you. What time can you get away from work on Friday?"

"For you? Twelve o'clock. I just talked to my supervisor and she said there was a meeting Friday afternoon that I could totally skip out on. So, I should be free by lunch time."

"Perfect. So you're mine for the whole weekend?"

"Mmm," she purred. "Sounds great. Where are you taking me?"

"Nope, can't tell you that," I laughed. "It would ruin the surprise."

She giggled.

"I love surprises."

Alice appeared in the doorway and I flashed her a quick thumbs up. She skipped to my side and held out her hand. Now, I'm not much of a lip reader, but living with Alice has made me an expert at deciphering the one word she was currently mouthing frantically at me. Wallet. I reached in my pocket and handed it over. Covering the mouthpiece I whispered one word.

"Careful."

Alice rolled her eyes and patted my arm. She then turned on her heel and ran back to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

A/N Okay, hope you enjoyed chapter 8. Press review and let me know what you think. Also check out my blog for this story and take part in the contest posted there. Prize is your very own outtake of this story. The question? What is the meaning behind the San Francisco thunderstorm reference in the last chapter. First person to guess correctly wins the outtake. Also, remember to vote in the Everything is Bigger in Texas contest, and let me know if this story needs some angst. Thanks again for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N And so, here it is. This chapter has been a bitch to get down. I hope you all enjoy it. Summer is busy and the kids aren't in school so it's hard to find time to write, but I'm trying. Send me some love via reviews and inspire me to write faster ;) Thanks to everyone who is still hanging in there with me.

Chapter 9

JPOV

My fifth graders were watching "Last of the Mohicans." I couldn't even remember the last time I had turned on the flat panel TV hanging on my classroom wall. I should have been giving an enthralling lesson on Native American culture. Instead, I had effectively put Daniel Day Lewis in charge of babysitting sixteen eleven-year-olds while I daydreamed about my twenty-four year old lover and all the things I wanted to do to her as soon as I could get her alone again. I idly wondered if Bella would be willing to support my sorry ass when they sent me packing from the only job I had ever been any good at.

I looked up to survey the group in front of me. They were quiet, at least, and there were no looks of abandonment being cast in my direction at the moment. The last day of school was winding slowly to a close, and the summer that lay stretched before me was the most welcome one I could remember during my fifteen year teaching career.

Truthfully, I wasn't really worried about losing my job. The small private school where I taught showcased me in each and every newsletter, brochure and prospective student tour. When you are trying to convince the parents of a six year old to lay down $5,000.00 a year for their education, you have to have an edge. I was that edge. No other school in the area could boast a primitive technology curriculum. The skills I taught inside the rustic one room cabin that the administration built to serve as my classroom weren't going to help anyone get into an Ivy League college, but I had been voted most popular teacher ten years running because the stuff I taught was just so fucking cool.

In my classes we made fire, weaved baskets, took long nature walks and fashioned bows from the ligaments of white tail bucks. When we weren't busy watching "Last of the Mohicans," that is. I was in love with my job, so the excitement that I felt at the thought of three whole months away from it was evidence of just how quickly Bella had managed to turn my world upside down.

Finally, the bell rang, and sixteen kids eager to begin eighty-seven days of unbridled freedom seemed to leap up in near synchrony, gathering their things and turning to face me. I ushered them over for a group hug before swiping my little finger across each of their cheeks. My finger left behind the dark red mineral that tribes in this area had harvested from within ordinary looking rocks to paint the faces of their young men as they rode into battle to protect their land and way of life.

"Bye, Mr. B!" some of the kids shouted on their way out the door.

"Bye guys! Have a great summer!" I called after them.

The next few hours were spent cleaning out my classroom and attending the mandatory "End of the Year" faculty social. I walked to my truck a free man, presumably with my job intact for the next year. Alice called as I drove out of the front gates.

"You're all set," she declared as soon as I had pressed the phone to my ear.

"Your flight leaves Friday at 3:30pm and arrives in Orlando at 6:00pm," she continued.

I could hear the sound of papers being shuffled around, and she was back.

"A bus will take you from the airport to the Polynesian Resort with its lush foliage and luxurious accommodations…"

I zoned out a bit when I realized she was reading from one of the five or six books she had insisted that we check out from the library. The truth was, I couldn't give a shit about the foliage. I just wanted to see Bella again. We had talked on the phone every night since Sunday, but we hadn't managed to meet up face to face. It was looking like it would be Friday before I would hold her in my arms again. I was trying to be patient. She was busy with her new job and I was respecting her need to assimilate back into daughter mode while she lived with Renee until she could find something more permanent. Of course, she was welcome to stay with me for as long as she wanted, and I had told her as much, but she was coming out of a painful divorce and really wanted to stand on her own two feet , and I could respect that. God, I missed her though.

"Dad!"

Alice's shriek brought me back from my thoughts, and I cursed under my breath when I realized I had completely missed the interstate on-ramp. I executed a moderately illegal u-turn and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Geez," Alice continued. "If I check your attendance roster later am I gonna find ridiculously incriminating love doodles?"

"Funny," I muttered, grabbing a random CD from the passenger seat and jamming it into the stereo.

"Sorry hon, It's just been a long day and I'm…"

"Moping," Alice finished, giving a little snort.

"Yeah," I sighed, not caring how pathetic I sounded. "Listen Alice, thank you for putting all of this together. I am certain I have done nothing in my life to deserve such a fantastic and understanding offspring. You really are too much."

Alice giggled. "Flattery will get you everywhere, old man," she quipped. "I left a copy of all the paperwork on the counter for you to look over. All that's left to do is pack all of the clothes I bought for you yesterday, and you're all set."

I shook my head even though she wasn't there to see me.

"I hope those tags are still attached Alice, because those books you insisted that I read do not indicate any sort of dress code."

"Really Dad! Dress codes are meant for teenagers trying to buck the system, not forty-one year old men who haven't voluntarily added anything to their wardrobes since 1975!"

"Waste not, want not."

I grinned at her incoherent muttering. It was fun to be able to antagonize Alice when we were both in the same time zone.

"I _really_ can't help you," she sighed.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, changing the subject. "I'm about twenty minutes away."

"Not from me, I'm downtown with Rose. You're on your own tonight, so feel free to blast your hideous music and wonder around in your underwear."

"My two favorite things," I said, laughing.

I could hear Rose giggling in the background.

"Hello Rosalie!" I yelled into the phone.

"Hello Mr. Brandon!" she yelled back, her voice light with laughter.

I smiled. They were having fun. Hearing Alice laughing with her childhood friends just made me realize how much I was going to miss her when she went back to living three thousand miles away.

"Don't wait up," Alice sang before hanging up the phone.

I cranked up my stereo and lit a cigarette.

I still had several hours of daylight to kill by the time I pulled into my driveway, so I quickly changed into cut off sweatpants, located my slightly neglected Labrador Retriever, and went out for a jog. It was still swelteringly hot, and I was sweating before I even made it under the cover of trees, but it felt good to listen to nothing but the wind in my ears and the thumping of my feet against the dirt road. Maggie jogged along happily beside me. This was our routine, and I knew she was glad for a reprieve from Bella's reemergence in our lives.

An hour later Maggie was sprawled across the deck panting a little harder then she used to, and reminding me once again of the passage of time. I wasn't ready to venture back into my empty house yet, so I spent the next hour in the garden, pulling weeds and picking tomatoes.

After a much needed shower I retreated to my deck with my guitar - a tomato sandwich and a beer balanced precariously in my free hand. The stereo blared from the open windows, broadcasting the melodic voice of Cat Stevens out to all of my nonexistent neighbors. I took a bite of my sandwich and noted, with a certain amount of pride, that my tomatoes were really good this year. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and took a sip of my beer. Perfect. I wondered if Bella liked tomatoes.

I finished my simple dinner, drained the last of my beer and lay back on the cooling wood of my deck, enjoying the feel of the breeze against my bare skin. I dialed Bella's number and she answered on the second ring.

"You're late," she accused, a playful smile evident in her voice.

"My apologies, darlin'," I drawled, relishing in the little sigh she gave in response to my term of endearment.

"How was work?" she asked.

"I showed "Last of the Mohicans," I admitted sheepishly, throwing my arm over my eyes.

Bella clucked her tongue disapprovingly and laughed.

"You have no idea the effect you have on me," I muttered.

"Don't you dare blame your shortcomings on me Mr. Brandon! Now, whose turn was it?"

Bella and I had been playing a ridiculous game of Truth or Dare for the last few nights in an effort to get to know one another better. It had all been her idea, and I had kept my television tuned to ESPN ever since to make up for the blow to my masculinity.

"I think it was my turn," I answered. "What's it gonna be Bella? Truth of dare?

She pretended to consider her response for a moment before answering.

"Truth."

"What did you eat for dinner tonight?"

She laughed at my question.

"I had pasta primavera with lots of fresh veggies and whole wheat pasta."

"Yeah, right. What did you really have?" I challenged.

"A bowl of Ramen noodles and a handful of Ritz crackers," she whispered guiltily.

"Oh, Bella," I murmured. "That shit is so bad for you."

"Well sue me Dr. Nutrition. We can't all have vegetable gardens in our backyard. I'm broke, my Mom's at a meeting and there is no food in this house."

_Oh Bella, you could have _my_ vegetable garden growing outside of your house right now._ She was really killing me.

"My turn," she declared, changing the subject. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She was quiet for a moment, like she was carefully considering her question.

"Tell me about Alice's mom," she finally blurted out.

Her question caught me off guard and I floundered a bit as I searched for a way to describe the woman that had brought Alice into this world.

"Her name was Maria," I started uncertainly, unsure of how much information I should give. When Bella didn't respond, I continued.

"We met when I was fourteen and she was sixteen. We were like a bad cliché. She was the driven young woman from a prominent family. I was the loser getting stoned behind the bleachers. Her parents really hated me."

Bella gave a small laugh, but otherwise remained silent, urging me to continue.

"I think she just needed someone to blow some steam off with, and I was more than happy to oblige. We had fun together. After a year of hanging out with me she had been arrested for possession of marijuana and informed her parents of her intentions to join the Peace Corp after graduation. They really, really hated me."

I sighed. I knew what she really wanted to hear about, and I really wanted to be having this particular conversation in person, where I could look her in the eyes and gage when I had said enough. I could hear her quiet breathing on the other end of the line, so I continued with the story she wanted to hear.

"Maria was eighteen years old when she found out she was pregnant with our child. Her parents begged her to get an abortion, but thankfully she refused. She came to me one night and put my hand on her belly. She was already twenty weeks along by the time I found out, and I could feel the faintest of stirrings beneath her skin.

'I'm pregnant,' she had said with a cracking voice.

"When she spoke again she was more composed, confident and resolved.

'I can't be a mother right now,' she told me. 'If you don't want it, I'm giving it up for adoption.'

I was aware of the words she was speaking, but my focus was on the life that stirred within her; a life that I had helped create. I was in love with my baby at that moment. I nodded once in response to her question, and my spoken reply was immediate.

'I want it.'

So, there I was, sixteen years old with a D average and zero ambition, and I had just agreed to spend the rest of my life putting someone else's needs before my own. Alice was magic even before she was ever born"

I smirked at the memory.

"She changed me right there on the spot. I started making all my decisions based on what was best for my little girl. My grades improved and I quit smoking weed. My Dad was thrilled. He helped me fix this place up, so Alice and I would be near him. He was an amazing father, a real inspiration to me."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. A few tears found their meandering way down my cheeks when I thought about my dad.

"What about Maria," Bella asked cautiously.

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Maria was a model pregnant woman. She read books, ate all the right foods, and took half a dozen childbirth classes. She approached pregnancy like everything else – a challenge. She took great care of Alice while she was in the womb. For awhile I even thought she had changed her mind. I thought we would live here and raise her together…" I trailed off, a little surprised by the pang I felt deep in my chest.

"You loved her," Bella breathed. And it wasn't a question at all.

I nodded, only to myself, admitting for the first time that I had loved Alice's mother. I had loved her as much as a sixteen year old boy was capable of.

"But she didn't change her mind," Bella pressed.

"No, she didn't," I agreed, a little more sadly then I intended.

"Alice was born at 3:25am on a Monday. Maria held her all night, talking quietly to her, with Alice watching her the whole time, like she understood what she was saying. At 8:15am she handed her to me, kissed my cheek and asked me to take good care of her. We signed the papers, along with my father, that made me her sole legal guardian and that was that. My Dad died six months later, and it's been just Alice and I ever since."

"Wow," Bella whispered. "Did you ever see her again?"

"Nope. I haven't spoken to her since. She's always known how to contact me, but she never has. End of story."

I was done talking. This was the most I had ever spoken about the events surrounding Alice's birth since I had told Alice herself the truth about her mother on her tenth birthday. I wiped the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand, and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag.

"Truth or dare," I finally asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Truth," Bella replied, relief evident in her voice.

"Who gave you your first kiss?" I asked, "and if you say me, I'm hanging up now," I teased.

"Don't flatter yourself," she laughed. "His name was Brian and he kissed me outside of my tent during a backpacking trip." Her voice sounded wistful and young.

"Ah, young love," I mused, leaning up on my elbows.

"It was a very nice kiss," Bella agreed, "but it's got nothing on my second.

"So _I_ was your second kiss," I asked teasing her.

"Yes," she said simply, and my heart was in my throat.

"Truth or dare," Bella asked, her voice growing suddenly husky.

I swallowed heavily, every nerve ending on my body standing at attention.

"Dare," I whispered.

"I dare you to get your sexy ass over here."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes," I answered before snapping my phone closed.

BPOV

My hands were shaking and the proverbial butterflies were swarming through my stomach. Their presence mixed badly with the Ramen I had ingested earlier and for a few minutes I was scared I might throw up. No one had ever had this kind of effect on me before. Not James, not any of the handful of other guys I had dated in college. The way his voice had sounded when he said he was coming over had me tingling in all the right places, and we weren't even in the same zip code yet.

I looked around and went into full blown panic mode as I began frantically cleaning up the clothes covering every surface of my bedroom. _My bedroom._ I stopped what I was doing and stared around at all of the relics from my childhood. This was clearly a teenager's room frozen in the exact state I had left it in when I fled to Washington State to escape my mother and the feelings I had for my best friend's dad.

Posters from the previous decade covered my walls. There were Eddie Vedder, Chris Cornell and Kurt Cobain – all of the grunge era rockers who helped me discover my budding sexuality within the safe confines of my bedroom. I ran my fingers along the portrait I had drawn of Jerry Garcia in 9th grade art class. Jerry was smiling his signature smile - the one that always looked to me like he knew _all_ of your deepest secrets.

Thank God my mom wasn't home. I wasn't expecting her for several more hours. The meeting she attended on Wednesday nights was forty-five minutes away, and its members tended to be long winded.

I realized I was still wearing my "business casual" clothes from work, so I began rooting through my drawers for something to wear. My fingers closed around the apron top that I had made in home economics class when I was fifteen. I hugged it to my chest and chuckled a little as inspiration struck.

Ten minutes later I was waiting by the front door wearing the exact same outfit I had been wearing eight years ago when Alice had first brought me home to meet her dad. I was pleasantly surprised that my old bell bottoms still fit perfectly and goose bumps rose on the flesh of my exposed back as I tied the strips of cloth that held the top in place. I ran a brush through my hair and let it fall naturally across my shoulders.

I did a little impromptu dance around the hall when I saw his headlights approaching, and laughed a little to myself when he parked in front of my neighbor's house.

The doorbell rang and I fought to keep a straight face as I casually opened the door. Jasper was standing there looking wonderfully disheveled in cargo shorts and a shirt so worn that it looked as though it would disintegrate if you touched it the right way. He sucked a breath in through his teeth as his eyes trailed up and down my body. I met his eyes and fixed him with what I hoped would come across as a look of innocent and bewildered confusion.

"Mr. Brandon?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Are you looking for Alice? She's not here. I think she went out to the movies with Rose. I could call her for you if you want…" I let my voice trail off, fighting back laughter.

A sound that could only be described as a growl came bubbling up from deep within Jasper's chest. His eyes were fixed on mine as he stalked toward me. I took off running, my laughter breaking free, narrowly avoiding his grasp as he reached for me.

He took off after me, but for once my feet did not betray me as I ran around the side of the house towards the backyard. I felt his fingers brush my skin as he pulled at one of the ties at my back. The knot pulled free, causing the straps to fall from my shoulders to just above my elbows. I giggled and kept on running, dodging a giant oak tree on my way to the starlit backyard. I prayed that my neighbors weren't calling the police. I felt him pull at the other tie and it came loose, my top dropping from my body as I ran. I was running topless in my mom's backyard being chased by my best friend's father. I laughed out loud at the thought, a loud shoulder quaking laugh that slowed me down as I ran for the back door. Just then a pair of strong arms tackled me to the ground. I lay flat on my back, in the grass, still laughing and fighting playfully with my beautiful captor.

Jasper leaned over me and caught my laughter in a kiss that left me breathless. The thrill of acknowledging our initial attraction to one another surged in the air between us. It was like having a second chance at having each other the way we both wanted all those years ago. I surrendered into his arms, pressing myself up against his chest, loving the way the worn fabric of his shirt felt against my exposed nipples.

I could feel his erection against my thigh and I ground my hips against his as he hungrily attacked my neck and collarbone with his lips and teeth. I ran my fingernail down his back and under the hem of his shirt, working it upwards until he detached himself from my neck long enough to help me pull it over his head. He pressed back against me, skin on skin and I could taste the salt of his sweat and smell his Jasper smell as I buried my face in his neck.

He kissed his way across my collarbone to my nipples that felt so exposed in the warm night air.

_Thank God the flood lights aren't on, _I thought as I weaved my fingers into his hair, running my fingernails across his scalp.

We were both impatient with our need and before I knew it my jeans had been pulled from my legs and thrown behind us into my mother's favorite azaleas. My panties quickly followed my pants and I could feel the damp grass against my naked flesh. Jasper began tracing circles with his fingertips below my bellybutton before dragging one of his long talented fingers across my aching center.

"Need you," I sputtered into the darkness. "Now."

My teeth were clenched together and the raw passion of our encounter had my body on fire. I was suddenly aware of Jasper's naked form above me, poised between my legs, and I arched against his downward thrust as he filled me completely in one movement.

We moved frantically together as the stars shone down around us, making his skin sparkle with an ethereal glow. I looked up to see a perfect sliver of a crescent moon in the sky and I felt his release deep within me, pushing me over the edge, as wave after wave of pleasure overtook me, and _this_ was Terrapin, and I whispered my thanks to our audience of stars as a tear slid down my cheek.

Jasper rolled onto his back, pulling me with him so that I was draped across his chest, and nuzzled my neck very gently with his nose. His kisses were reverent and so soft it was like he was kissing a mirage, and another tear fell, and then another until my cheeks were wet with the awe I felt at being cherished this way. I leaned up to press a kiss against his perfect lips.

"I love you Jasper," I whispered against his mouth. "I always have."

He hugged me tightly in response and I felt him nod his head against me and his hot tears against my cheek.

"I love you, Isabella," he gasped. "Forever."

We lay together for a long time before Jasper pulled me to my feet and began collecting our clothes. I led the way to my bedroom, where we collapsed into the soft sheets, wrapped in each other's arms.

Just before I drifted off to sleep I felt Jasper smile against my cheek.

"You have no idea what it does to me when you call me Mr. Brandon," he whispered.

JPOV

The next morning I woke up to someone poking me in the back incessantly. I grabbed the source by her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed on top of me.

"Jasper," I heard her hiss, fighting against my restraining grasp.

"Shhhh," I commanded, gently reaching up to stroke her face with my fingers, but she was persistent, and managed to wrestle her way out of my arms.

"Jasper, wake up! My mom's here, you have to go!"

I opened one eye to peek at the clock.

_Eight o'clock. Shit, she probably needed to get to work._

I sat up in bed and smiled, stretching my arms over my head and replaying the events of last night in my mind. Bella handed me my clothes and I noticed that she had already showered and dressed for work.

"You showered without me," I muttered.

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry pal, you snooze, you lose. Now get dressed! I have to be at my desk in thirty minutes."

She leaned up to plant the sweetest of kisses on my lips, and I started getting dressed. Once dressed, I started towards the bedroom door, when Bella stopped me with a hand against my chest. Her eyes fluttered to the window behind me.

"What?" I whispered urgently when I realized that she expected me to exit the house out of that particular window.

"Are you crazy? I'm forty-one years old. I can't go around climbing out of windows."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Relax, grandpa. We're on the first floor. I don't think it's even possible to break a hip from this height."

"Ha. Ha. But, seriously, I think I'll take my chances," I said, heading back towards the door.

Bella reached out to stop me again.

"Look Jasper," she began, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the window.

"All that awaits you that way is a pretty day and an easy escape. "

"Out this way," she tapped lightly on the door with her fingertips, "there is a crazy woman who will hold you hostage and psychoanalyze you all morning."

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Your choice."

I thought for a moment before sighing heavily and making my way back over to the window. At that moment there was a light knock on the door.

"I hope you're decent in there, but it's not like I didn't change your diapers for the first three years of your life."

And Renee was in the room, with Bella and I frozen in place and the absurdity of the situation made me laugh. I couldn't help it.

I stepped forward and extended my hand toward Bella's mother.

"Ms. Swan, I'm Jasper Brandon, Alice's father. I believe we've met before."

Renee nodded and shook my outstretched hand.

"Call me Renee, please. I'm happy to meet you again Jasper. Forgive me for interrupting."

"You didn't interrupt anything mother. I have to get to work."

"I'll walk you out," I called after her. "Renee, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope I get to see you again soon."

She nodded, hands on her hips, her smile wide. I followed Bella down the hall and out the front door.

"Wow," I whispered into her ear. "You were right, I barely got out of there intact."

Bella shook her head at me. We had reached her car and she pushed against my chest with her hands until I was pressed up against it.

"Hi," she said sweetly, brushing her lips against mine.

"Hi," I replied before bending down to kiss her neck.

"I'm picking you up from work at 12:30pm on Friday. Bring a suitcase."

"One more day," she whispered, sliding into her car.

"One more day," I agreed.

Bella started backing out of the driveway, but stopped next to me as I walked to my truck.

"Have a good day, Mr. Brandon!" she called, giving me a quick wink.

And then she was gone.

A/N So excited to have this chapter finished. Next up – Disney World. Please review and let me know what you think. What is your favorite Disney ride?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : Ok, so we'll chat at the end. Here it is, chapter 10!

Chapter 10

BPOV

My vision blurred a little as I stared at the tiny numbers displayed at the bottom of my computer screen, willing them to move faster. These were the same digits that had been ticking by inexplicably slowly all morning. I closed my eyes for a moment, squeezing them a little in an effort to coax some moisture back into my abused conjunctiva. When I opened them I noticed that the numbers had finally managed to align themselves to read eleven o'clock. It was a small victory, but one that certainly merited a celebration, so I spun around once in my ergonomic office chair and took a large sip of my Cherry Coke.

It was Friday, _the_ Friday, and the only way I could have been any less productive would have been if I had actually spent the last two and a half hours asleep. My mind swam with thoughts of my upcoming date with Jasper, a date which required my packing a suitcase and clearing my schedule for the next seventy two hours. I continued running through the possibilities in my mind, ticking them off one by one as I had been doing for most of the morning.

The beach seemed a definite possibility, considering that Jasper had called the night before to make sure I had packed a bathing suit. I closed my eyes and imagined white sand between my toes and a salt seasoned breeze in my hair, sipping something fruity while Jasper strummed his guitar and…and complained about sand erosion, litter in general, and how lights from all of the development confused the fragile sea turtle population?

I giggled a little at my imagined scenario and wondered how accurate it was. One person would know for sure, so I flipped open my cell phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Not _telling_ you," she sang by way of a greeting.

"What's Jasper like at the beach?" I asked, ignoring her teasing.

Alice snorted.

"He doesn't "lounge," he's a sunscreen Nazi, and those stores that offer a free hermit crab with purchase depress the shit out of him. Do _you_ happen to know how long hermit crabs live when they're not harvested and made to live out their days in neon plastic prisons?"

I laughed at her sarcasm.

"Thanks!" I giggled and flipped my phone closed, scratching the beach off of my mental list of possible destinations.

The mountains seemed a more likely possibility. I could certainly picture Jasper "roughing it" in the woods. I couldn't help but imagine him as a "hiking slave-driver." My muscles actually felt sore just thinking about his endurance, and how mine surely paled in comparison. He may have been 17 years my senior, but I had seen that man run, and I was quite certain that my pathetic excuse for a cardiovascular system wouldn't stand a chance. Of course, tents, campfires and naked marshmallow roasting gave the camping idea great potential, but Jasper hadn't mentioned a need for sturdy hiking boots, insect repellent or calamine lotion so it seemed unlikely. Come to think of it, Jasper hadn't really mentioned anything specific, aside from the call last night about swimwear. "Pack some clothes and stuff," had been the extent of his instructions. My thoughts began to wander back to naked marshmallow roasting, and images of naked Jasper with melted chocolate and graham cracker crumbs stuck to his lips suddenly made me willing to hike the entire Appalachian Trail, endurance deficits be damned.

Suddenly a knock on my cubicle wall had me jumping to look like I was actually working and I was sure the heat I felt in my cheeks gave me away for the pervert that I was. I looked up to see Tanya, my supervisor, regarding me with no small amount of humor dancing in her sparkling blue eyes. She rolled those gorgeous eyes in my direction and sighed, her mouth turning up into a smile.

"Ok," she started, holding out her hand, "Let me see the picture again."

I grinned and pulled out my worn graduation photo, the one Alice had taken the day she officially dubbed me her future stepmother, the same day of my drunken and disastrous first kiss with her father. In the photo, Jasper and I stood smiling, his arm draped casually over my shoulders.

"Geez," Tanya muttered, shaking her head. "How old were you here?"

"Eighteen," I replied, a little more defensively then I had planned.

She chuckled lightly and fanned herself with the picture.

"Well honey, you'll hear no judgment from me. That man is all kinds of gorgeous."

I nodded, retrieving the photo and propping it up between the keys of my keyboard. We were silent for a few minutes before Tanya slapped my desk and shook her head.

"I almost forgot what I came in here to tell you. Mr. Cullen wants to see you in his office in thirty minutes." She stopped and glanced down at her watch. "Well, twenty minutes now I guess."

I immediately felt the warmth drain from my face at the mere mention of my Editor's name.

"Why?" I managed to squeak out.

Tanya shrugged dismissively. "I'm sure it's no big deal. He probably wants to officially welcome you aboard or something."

She offered a reassuring smile that did nothing to allay my panic.

"Or, he wants to tear apart that article I turned in yesterday." I held my head in both hands, massaging my temples. "Ugh! Why today?"

"When does Mr. Perfect pick you up?"

"Twelve thirty, I've got one hour." I cast a quick and wistful glance toward my suitcase, packed and waiting by the door.

"Well, in that case, you'd better hop to it."

Tanya surveyed my appearance, tucking a stray hair behind my ear and dabbing a little at the lower lid of my right eye. I had known her less than one week, but the woman charged with supervising my workdays was quickly on her way to becoming a great friend.

"You'll be fine," she assured. "Come on, I'll walk you up."

When my feet refused to move on their own Tanya grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the elevators. Three floors and 4 pep talks later I sat fidgeting alone in Mr. Cullen's massive office, staring at the imposing solid walnut desk in front of me.

"Holy shit," I muttered under my breath.

The expletive had barely passed my lips when the office door flew open, and the Editor-in-Chief of The State newspaper strode inside, tossed a stack of papers on the desk and began digging through a filing cabinet that's organizational system must have broken down when I was still playing with Barbies. I wondered if he even realized I was in the room, and I shuffled around and nervously cleared my throat. So far, no response from Mr. Editor. He kept searching for something in that clusterfuck of a storage device. I watched the clock on the wall as the second hand clicked its slow way around. One minute passed, then two. I was about to execute another not so subtle indication of my presence when he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry to keep you Ms. Swan. I'm afraid they didn't hire me for my organizational skills."

After a few more minutes of searching he pulled a manila envelope out of the cabinet and held it over his head in a gesture of victory.

"A-ha! Here it is."

Mr. Cullen turned to face me, fixing me with a friendly smile. I remembered reading somewhere that one way to make a great first impression was to be the one to initiate a handshake. So, I jumped out of my seat, hand extended, but my foot caught on the desk, causing my body to pitch forward and the contents of the envelope to spill to the floor. Then, as if the gods had somehow ordained that this would be the exact moment I would pay for all of the good fortune that had found its way to me this week, an expletive came pouring, unbidden, from my mouth.

"Fuck," I muttered into the echoing silence.

JPOV

"Wait a minute. You're going where?"

Greg looked up from the DVDs scattered in front of him.

"Disney World," I answered, staring at my guitar and trying to decide whether to subject it to the perils of air travel. I ran my thumb along its smooth finish before placing it carefully inside my best hard shell case. From across the room I could hear Greg snort.

"Damn, dude. You want me to leave you two alone or what?"

I rolled my eyes at his overused expression.

"Have you decided yet?" I asked, nodding toward the entire contents of my DVD collection, scattered around my living room.

"And by the way, you're cleaning all this shit up before you leave."

Greg nodded and resumed his quest for the perfect date night movie. I checked my bag and glanced at the clock for the thousandth time this morning.

"Dude."

Once again I turned toward the sound of Greg's voice, and found him dangling a copy of _The Little Mermaid_ between his thumb and index finger.

"It's Alice's," I shrugged, ignoring his mocking. "You'll have to ask _her_ if you want to borrow that one."

I heard the sound of the disc as it clattered to the table just as a cloud of dust outside my window indicated the return of my one and only offspring.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured.

When Alice made her appearance I pointed toward the living room.

"Greg wants to know if he can borrow _The Little Mermaid_. He's got a hot date tonight."

Alice made a face and quickly retrieved the DVD from the table, cradling it to her chest.

"Greg," she said, nodding in his direction.

"Alice," Greg replied, barely looking up, and nodding vaguely in Alice's direction.

Suddenly, Alice's face brightened.

"Is Charles here?" she asked, glancing around expectantly.

Greg and I exchanged simultaneous groans. We had met Charles several years ago at a half marathon, and despite him being 18 years younger, our common love of hunting and distance running had forged an unlikely friendship. Alice, upon meeting him, had declared him a "fox." Greg and I had declared him off limits.

"Pity," Alice quipped, shrugging and flopping onto the couch. She turned to face Greg.

"Big date tonight, huh?"

Greg nodded and I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned in the doorway. My best friend and my daughter had an interesting relationship, to say the least.

Alice looked to be on the verge of hysterics as she watched Greg rifle through the DVDs, his expression serious. He was either oblivious or pretending not to notice her mocking gaze. Alice shook her head when her attempts to rile him proved unsuccessful. She turned to face me.

"So, she started, glancing at her watch. "You leave in 41 minutes?" She glanced toward the door.

"Ye-es," I answered warily. "Why do I get the feeling you're trying to get rid of me?"

Alice nodded her head in Greg's direction and winked dramatically..

"I've got a hot date," she stage whispered, elbowing Greg in the ribs. "Ain't that right, hon?"

We both looked at Greg who didn't seem to notice. He was lost in thought, glancing back and forth between two DVDs, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Alice sighed.

"You're no fun today," she pouted, hopping off the couch and going to stand by the window.

"And, for the record," she continued, glancing at me over her shoulder, "I am not trying to get rid of you. My weekend plans are embarrassingly nonexistent."

"Got it!"

Alice and I both turned to see Greg holding the chosen movie over his head in triumph. Alice walked over to read the title.

"Die Hard 2," she read. "What a lucky girl."

She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen at the same time that my back door suddenly swung open, and Charles strolled in clad only in knee length running shorts and tennis shoes. He was sweaty and out of breath as he made his way to the refrigerator. Charles was training for his first marathon and my house marked the halfway point on his route. He stopped here for water so often that I had taken to keeping a pitcher in the fridge especially for him.

Charles waved a greeting to Greg and I as he opened the refrigerator and retrieved his pitcher. Alice, I noticed, stood frozen in place on the other side of the open door. I managed to make eye contact with my daughter and shook my head when I saw her smooth her hair and take a deep steadying breath. Charles, oblivious to the scene around him, was busy pouring ice cold water down his throat. Finally satiated, he kicked the door closed with his foot and found himself two feet from my baby girl, who was grinning at him shamelessly.

Greg and I exchanged a look as Charles choked on his water, coughing and sputtering as he tried to keep from drowning on my linoleum floor. Alice observed the whole scene with an amused expression, and I reached into my bag and threw a t-shirt to my asphyxiated friend. Charles threw me a grateful glance and pulled the shirt over his head. When he finally recovered, he extended his right hand towards Alice.

"Sorry Alice," he stammered, "I'm not used to ladies being here."

Alice gave him a dazzling smile as she took his hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay," she said sweetly, glancing in my direction. "As much as the thought of those two walking around topless disturbs me, don't _you_ ever feel it necessary to cover up. Not on my account." She dropped his hand and patted him lightly on his reddened cheek., then ducked under my arm on her way to her bedroom.

Charles looked cautiously in my direction, cheeks still blazing.

"No," I mouthed, shaking my head at him.

He nodded and dropped the pitcher in the sink.

"Well, I guess it's not much of a training session if I stop halfway. See you guys later." Charles waved over his shoulder on the way out the door.

I turned toward Greg, my eyes hopeful.

"Don't look at me," he said, waving the DVD in my face. "Hot date, remember?"

I sighed.

"I wasn't going to ask you to babysit," I muttered.

"Sure you weren't."

BPOV

"So, when do I get to find out where we're going?"

Jasper had picked me up, and by that I mean literally picked me up just as I had pushed through the glass doors of the highrise that housed The State newspaper. He had held me tightly muttering something about urban sprawl and cell phone waves. I soon found myself being deposited gently into the passenger seat of his truck, while my slightly manhandled luggage was tossed into the back. We had been driving across town in silence ever since, with Jasper grinning widely, refusing to speak, as though he had a secret so fabulous that the very act of opening his mouth would cause it all to spill out. He was driving erratically, turning down side streets and executing u-turns in what I could only assume was an effort to further conceal our destination. It had taken thirty minutes to drive what I guessed was about three miles. At this rate I could only assume that wherever we were going, it better be close, if we were going to make it there by midnight.

I leaned back in the seat and watched this wonderful man as his plan unfolded. No one had ever made such an effort for me before, and despite the thoughts racing through my head since my meeting with Mr. Cullen, I was sure the grin on my face was even bigger than his. Every once in awhile Jasper would turn and glance at me, his smile growing impossibly wider, as he stared a little longer than was probably safe considering our current location inside a moving vehicle.

I leaned over when his eyes finally returned to the road and pressed my lips to his temple before lowering them to his ear.

"I love you," I whispered.

Jasper reached across the center console and took my hand, squeezing gently and rubbing the back with his thumb. I squeezed back and turned to look out the window. My mouth dropped open when we pulled into a large parking lot and under a sign that read "Columbia Metropolitan Airport."

"Is this a joke?" I gasped, turning towards Jasper again.

He shook his head, "no," and approached the valet stand, tossing his keys to the attendant before opening my door and pulling both of our bags from the back of the truck.

_So, our date involved an airplane ride?_

"You know..." I said, giggling and skipping ahead, "This really raises the bar for our second date."

I heard him chuckle behind me as he placed his free hand against my back, steering me toward the check-in counter. He stopped me a few feet away and reached into my purse, snagging my wallet. He carefully removed my ID, returned my wallet to my purse and kissed my forehead.

"Stay," he whispered, running his fingers down my cheek and winking playfully.

I stood, frozen in place and buzzing with excitement. I watched the other travelers milling around me. Jasper returned from the counter and replaced my ID, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards security. We were through fairly quickly, mostly due to the fact that I hadn't really added anything to my purse since the last time I had flown. As we headed for the gate Jasper bent to whisper in my ear.

"We're going to Disney World."

A/N: Words cannot describe how much you all mean to me. Really, everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, alerts, or recs this fic, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for hanging in there with me. This chapter took a bit of an unexpected turn so we didn't quite make it to Disney. We'll get there next time, which I sincerely hope will be in less than 5 months. I have an outtake to write for my lovely (and eternally patient) FGB auction winner, and then it's on to chapter 11. I'm trying to get as much writing done as possible between semesters. For those of you who don't know, I'm currently in grad school studying to be a Family Nurse Practitioner. It's exciting, but time consuming. That is the predominant reason for the delay in updating. That, and the short period when I had an odd obsession with the Duggar family. ;) Anyway, I hope you are still enjoying this story. Thank you again for reading and please review! I hope everyone who celebrates it has a very Merry Christmas! MWAH!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Is anyone still reading this? I hope so, because the characters started "talking" again two nights ago and I have been furiously writing everything down since. I also had the great fortune to see Jackson's band, 100 Monkey's, perform and this has provided endless sexy Jacksper inspiration. Can I just say that Jackson is even sexier in person. I made my husband wait in line to get his autograph after the show (he's a saint) and when I got to Jackson he winked and called me sweetheart and it was THIS Jasper and I just about passed out (not really, but I did go all "deer in the headlights" while my husband is the one who actually shook the man's hand). Anyway, I hope that I can get at least one more chapter up next week and I promise I will try try try to be better about updating. I see the end in sight, but it's gonna take a little time to get there. Thanks to anyone who is still reading :) Love you all!

Chapter 11

JPOV

_It's Friday afternoon, June something, 2011 and I am locked in a 3 foot by 3 foot metal box, hurtling through the air at 30,000 feet and I swear this is the first time I've been on an airplane without herbal encouragement since 1978. _

It turns out that having Bella's naked thighs wrapped tightly around my waist in the bathroom of a 747 elicits a euphoria one hundred times more powerful than anything I've ever popped, smoked or snorted, and at the moment I'm more concerned with how to extricate my erection from my pants than with whether the captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign in anticipation of a fiery crash.

Bella has both hands deep in the hair at the nape of my neck and I've got one hand down the front of her panties and the other tugging desperately at the waistband of my jeans. Apparently, taking your girlfriend on her first Disney World trip is the quickest way to join the mile high club. Ever.

Bella, noticing my dilemma, drops her hands to my crotch, deftly releasing the buttons of my fly and pulling back a bit to grin at me. Her eyes have been sparkling since the word Disney passed my lips and I have thought of nothing, since then, but how to make this trip magical from beginning to end because this trip is all about her happiness and any disappointment on her part would be the worst kind of failure. Evidently in my mind, magical begins with hot sex in the airplane bathroom en route to the happiest place on earth.

I drop my mouth to Bella's lovely neck, nibbling gently on the skin over her carotid. I can feel the heat radiating from her as she presses her hips into mine.

"I just hope you don't end up disappointed," I whisper against her flesh as she pushes my jeans and boxers from my hips, removing the final barrier between our aching centers.

"Oh baby," she teases, running her fingertips slowly up my inner thigh, "It's never disappointed me before." When she reaches my erection, she squeezes gently, causing me to bite down on her neck a little harder then intended. It thrills me to no end when this is met with a throaty moan that vibrates across my lips.

"Very funny," I whisper back before pressing deeply inside her.

"Oh, Jasper," she sighs, digging her nails into my back, urging me closer, and I realize that we've had reverent sex, playful sex, lazy Saturday afternoon sex, but we've never had an urgent, up against the wall, fuck, and it feels so good.

My mouth covers hers and the sounds of our pleasure are muffled as our movements become more and more frantic. When I can tell by the way her entire body is tensed that she's close, I pull back and drink in her image, eyes closed, lips parted, tiny beads of sweat decorating her brow and upper lip.

"My god, you really are exquisite," I sigh, pushing even deeper inside and feeling her begin to come undone around me. We ride out our orgasms together, hands pressed over mouths and brows knit in concentration as we attempt to keep our bathroom tryst to ourselves.

Finally spent, we collapse against one another, breathing heavily. Bella is the first one to find her voice.

"Excuse my language," she begins, "but that was fuck hot Mr. Brandon." She gives me a grin and a wink while tossing me my shirt.

"Stay away from Alice," I tease, pulling up my pants. "You're a bad influence."

Bella smacks my arm but smiles sweetly. "Me, the bad influence?"she asks, then adds, "Whatever gets your through the night, old man."

I groan as I take her face between my hands and kiss her gently on her swollen lips.

"And on that note," I say, smoothing my hair, "I'll meet you back in aisle 12."

The entire flight takes only about two and a half hours and Bella and I soon find ourselves in line for the Magical Express, the Disney bus that will transport us to our home away from home for the next two nights.

"I think this may trump my wedding day as the happiest moment of my life," Bella says thoughtfully as we pass under the Disney arch. She takes my hand in her and elbows me lightly in the ribs. "Maybe even better than the day my divorce was finalized."

I just shake my head and wrap my arms tightly around her shoulders, resting my chin on top of her head.

"What am I going to do with you, Miss Bella Swan?"

BPOV

The fact that I was walking through the lobby of an amazing Disney hotel, my hand attached to Jasper's, was surreal in the degree to which is juxtaposed with where I had been only a few weeks before: sitting at the kitchen table in my lonely apartment, chain smoking and staring at an unopened bottle of Maker's Mark, because I would not survive alcoholism and I figured the genes were already stacked against me. Social drinking was a long way from drinking liquor straight from the bottle all by myself, so the next morning I delivered a present to my next door neighbor because I couldn't bear to look at it any longer. I shook my head, determined to keep thoughts of my divorce along with the conversation with my editor out of my mind, for at least the next 3 days. I had never wanted to be present in my own life more than at this moment, and I was damned determined to do just that.

While Jasper checked us in I took in the beauty around me. Lush green tropical plants and hibiscus blooms surround a crystal clear waterfall cascading in shimmering sheets into a pool at the center of the room. I smile as happy families with overjoyed children carry check in packets, ready to begin their own dream vacations. The excitement in the air is palpable, and I am literally jumping up and down when Jasper presents me with my very own envelope full of magic.

"Just point me in the right direction," I say, trying to decipher the map I hold in my shaking hands.

Jasper kisses me lightly on the cheek before reaching out his arm and pointing to the door located to my right.

"Straight out that door, third path on the left. Samoa building, room 2013."

"Race ya!," I yell, taking off for the door, nearing colliding with a family of four in the process. I could hear Jasper steps behind, and the sound of his laughter as he halfheartedly attempts to catch me. I take in everything around me as I pass a beautiful pool, a white sandy beach, …. and the third path. I feel Jasper whiz past from behind, but I hold my own, right on his heels as we burst through the doors to the Samoa building and into the waiting elevator.

"I think I want you on my team for the hundred yard dash," Jasper laughs, pulling me into his arms. "And by the way, you are incredibly sexy all sweaty and out of breath like that."

"I think I might need a shower," I grin, giving him a wink.

"I will NOT be missing this one," Jasper declares, picking me up and throwing me playfully over his shoulder just as the elevator announces our arrival on the second floor.

Luckily, no one is there to witness the hysterics as we make our way from the elevator down the hall to room 2013.

"Key please," Jasper demands when we reach the door. I wave the envelope in front of his face.

Seconds later we are in the room and I'm vertical again, pressed up against the wall as the heavy door slam shut behind us.

"Have I told you how delicious you are when you're delighted?" Jasper asks against my neck, raking his teeth up and down the sensitive flesh.

"I seem to remember you saying something to that effect on the way here," I pant, "But I have no aversion to hearing it again."

In a flash I find myself being scooped up and carried "over the threshold" style into the room's massive bathroom. Jasper starts the water before turning his attention back to me, slowly removing my t-shirt and shorts. Before he has a chance to reach for my panties, I shove him, still fully clothed, into the shower stall with me.

"Water conservation and all that." I shrug when he looks at me like I've lost my mind. We struggle to remove his saturated clothes.

"Good thinking," he grins, pulling his soaked shirt over his head.

"Just doing my part," I add, admiring the way his chest looks with water streaming down it.

I finally manage to drag Jasper's jeans and boxers down his legs, dropping to my knees in front of him.

"There's something I've been wanting to do," I murmur, "for quite awhile," I add, smiling sheepishly. I reach out my hand to stoke him gently with my fingertips, and I heard a dull thud as Jasper's head makes contact with the tile behind him, eyes closed, hands gently massaging my shoulders, as I take him slowly into my mouth. I relish in the full body shudder that passes through him at the contact.

"Fuck, Bella," he groans as I began to move my mouth in time to his nearly imperceptible thrusts.

The knock on the door could not have been more unwelcome.

"That'll be the bags," Jasper gasped, attempting to back out of my grasp.

I hold tight to his muscular thighs.

"Stay," I sigh.

Strong arms pull me up into the warm spray.

"Enjoy your shower, Bella. I'll meet you afterward," he grins, nodding his head toward the bedroom. He kisses me sweetly before slipping out of the shower, into a robe and out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I curse the punctuality of the Disney bell staff while quickly using the hotel supplied bar of soap to clean the travel from my flushed body. I dry off with a fluffy white towel before leaving the steam of the bathroom, goosebumps prickling my flesh as my body makes contact with the heavily conditioned air on the other side of the door.

I step over Jasper's discarded robe on my way to join him in the bed, when something in the window catches my eye.

"Is that...," I begin, climbing onto the bed and craning my neck to look outside.

"Your very own view of Cinderella's castle," Jasper finishes, cradling me in his arms.

"You," I start, pausing to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "are utterly amazing. Really, I wish I had a better vocabulary because mine seems inadequate to describe your greatness."

Jasper grins and shakes his head, settling on top of me before bending to whisper in my ear. "I love you," he sighs, kissing my neck lightly, "inadequate vocabulary and all," another kiss, "very very much."

It turns out that making love beside a beautiful view of Cinderella's castle is every bit as good as it sounds.

JPOV

"I'm trying to decide if it's worth the risk of incurring a $300 'cleaning fee' to just light up right here on the balcony."

The cigarette was already in my mouth as I tossed the map listing the designated smoking areas on the dresser. Bella follows me out, sliding the door closed behind us. She gives me a disapproving look as she watches me light the cigarette and take a long drag.

"What can I say, I'm a rebel," I remark dryly, blowing little smoke rings out towards Space Mountain.

"Without a clue," Bella teases, joining me at the railing and stealing the smoke from between my lips.

"Hungry?" I ask, lighting another.

"Starving."

I had made reservations at O'Hanas, one of the Polynesian Resort's signature restaurants that boasts tropical drinks, huge skewers of meat and hula lessons. When we stop to have our picture taken out front, Bella begins to giggle.

"I feel like I'm at the prom," she laughs. "You know, I didn't go to mine because there was not even one boy in the entire school that could hold a candle to you."

"Somehow I don't think me being your prom date would have gone over well with the administration."

"Maybe not, but it would have been all kinds of hot," Bella says, winking as the hostess leads us to a table in the back.

Dinner was loud, chaotic and completely delicious, culminating in a bread pudding with warm caramel sauce that Bella declared the best thing to ever cross her lips, present company excluded.

"Where to next? Bella asks as we walk along the slate pathway, torches giving off light and heat above our heads. I didn't miss her longing glance toward the main pool area as we passed.

"Water slide?" I ask casually, noticing that she's wearing a bathing suit under her sundress.

Thirty-nine times down the water slide later Bella and I lay stretched out in a hammock along the white sand beach, facing the castle.

"That was fun," Bella whispers, snuggling closer and nuzzling my neck. "You are SO getting laid later."

"Good to know," I reply, chuckling as a run my fingers through her damp hair.

I was about to suggest that we make our way back to the room when the first burst of color lit up the sky. We watch the entire display in silence, with me occasionally watching the sparkling colors reflected in Bella's lovely eyes.

Later, as we lay in bed watching the lights of the castle turn from blue to pink to purple, Bella traces patterns on my chest and sighs contentedly. Just as my eyes begin to close and sleep begins to drag me under I hear her soft whisper.

"You better get some sleep, old man. Because tomorrow, I wake you at dawn."

A/N I hope you enjoyed this. I struggled with tense a little while writing this. Let me know if it works. More Disney fun next week. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
